Saviour of Shadows
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: While the battle between dark and light escalades,one will come forth from the darkness to save the world,or engulf it in darkness... Spyro fanfic.Rating is T due to violence,cursing,and"suggestive theme"and such.SpyroxCynder,FlamexEmber,and allata OCxOC.
1. Please don't go

Savior of Shadows

**This is my very FIRST fanfic, so just review and critisize please. If it sucks, then, I'll have to do better on the next chapter. Just to clarify, the begging is basically right where TLOS:EN starts, but will not exactly happen the same way as EN.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: "Please don't leave…"**

It was a beautiful night out, the stars were bright, the moon shining, and crickets chirping…but not to one individual. The black dragoness walked quietly through the halls of the ancient temlpe, careful not to wake anyone. As she arrived at the gate, she stopped and turned back to take one last look at the temple before she left.

As she was about the leave, the dragoness heard the sound of claws scratching across the floor, so she quickly hid behind a pillar. As the scratching got closer, Cynder could see a bright yellow glow and a purple dragon standing next to glow in the middle of the room. She could hear a conversation going on:

"Sparx," said the purple dragon, Spyro, "I think there's something wrong with Cynder…"

"Well ya!" yelled the glowing dragonfly known as Sparx, "Ofcourse there is! She's probably trying to find a way to kill us again!"

"No she's not Sparx! She was being controlled by the Dark Master! What would you think if the Dark Master took control of me?"

"Um…well…I would…ummm…," stammered the dragonfly.

"Well, I'll ask her what's wrong in the morning, but we should get some sleep now, c'mon." With that they both went-off down the hallway they came.

After about a minute, Cynder slowly walked to the door again, but she didn't notice her tail hit a pedistal, until it hit the ground with a loud THUD. Cynder stood frozen for a second, then she shook her body and sprinted out the door when she heard claws on the floor again, but she forgont to close the door behind her. When Spyro ran back into the room and saw the door open, he ran outside and was shocked to see Cynder running away. Then Sparx flew out and yelled, "Ha! Good riddance!"

Spyro turned to yell at Sparx, but when he did, Sparx's wings, which are usually blurrs, are now moving very slowly. Then Spyro said "What the hell, everything is so _slow_." He turned to see Cynder running slowly too, so he took advantage of the moment and ran in front of her, but just as he did, everything went back to normal and Cynder plowed into Spyro, making them both tumble over eachother until stopping after rolling a few feet.

As Cynder moved to get up, Spyro jumped in front of her and said, "Cynder! What are you doing?!" Cynder just starred at the ground with a sad look on her face, "Cynder? What's wrong? Why are you leaving?" Spyro starred at her in a confuzed, yet compassionate way, while Cynder starred at the the ground. "It's not your fault you know."

"BUT IT IS!", screamed Cynder as she looked up at Spyro with tears sreaming down her face, "I killed hundreds without mercy! I don't deserve your generosity!" Spyro continued to stare at her compassionately. Cynder was now breathing heavily and she had an exasperated look on her face with tears still streaming.

"Cynder," Spyro said softly, "it's not your fault, it's the Dark Master's fault." Spyro started speaking louder, "and one day, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to dragons, for what he did to the world." Cynder was now breathing normaly, but she looked away from Spyro as he continued. "But mostly, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to _you._"

At Spyro's last word, Cynder turned back at Spyro with tears welling in her eyes, while Spyro had a gentle smile on his face. Then suddednly, Cynder jumped at Spyro giving him a loving embrace while nearly knocking him over and said, "Oh Spyro, thank you." Of course, Spyro didn't expect this at all so he had a confuzed and shocked expression on his face, which was also turning redder by the moment.

After a while, Cynder broke the embrace and gave Spyro a light kiss (which made the now red Spyro, even a brighter red), then whispered in his ear, "I'll see _you _later." And walked off back to the temple. Spyro was still bright red in the face and hadn't moved when Sparx flew over and started laughing in his face,

"HAHAHA! OH WOW!" Then Sparx started making kissing faces and said, "Spyro and Cynder sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N…WHOA!" Sparx flew back as Spyro swung his tail at him. "Jeese man, lighten-up! I'm only messin' around…" and he started flying fack to the temple with Spyro close behind. Spyro wondered to himself _"What just HAPPENED!?"_

* * *

Convexity-

In the weird realm of Convexity, a voice was eminating from a dark portal in the center of a large floating "island", "Now, my assassin, go. I have one more task for you, and if you succeed, you can go free, but should you fail, you WILL pay the price."

"Yes, Dark Master"

"Your task is to kill that little wretch Cynder."

"Y-yes, master."

"Hm? Was that a stutter? What's so different from the others you have killed, my assassin?" After there was no response, then Dark Master's voice said, "Ohhhhh. I see. You are afraid to kill a girl? Then perhaps you don't deserve to be free. Oh well, I guess you did everything for nothing. I'll just have to order Gual to kill your…

"Wait! I'll do it, master…"

"Good. Now go!" A pair of wings unfolded in the shadows, one wing pitch black, and the other a dull grey. The grey wing had a large scar streatching almost the length of the whole wing. After the black dragon that owned the wings flexed them a few times, he flapped them to lift himself from the ground then flew to a nearby platform with a portal on it. A pair of silver eyes starred through the portal at the dragon temple with a look of sorrow. Then the dragon walked through while a voice echoed in his head,

"Do not fail me, my assassin of shadow, for if you do you WILL pay the price!"

"You don't have to do this brother…"

* * *

**-Well, there ya have it! The end of chapter numero uno! Like I said before, if you didn't like it, I'll try to do better next time. Please, leave a comment and tell me how I did. Also, sorry for it being so short. So far, the second chapter is about 20 pages long, and it's not even done yet! Good luck reading it when it's posted. ;) **

**In the next chapter you'll find-out whe this "assassin os shadow" is, and how much of a bastard the Dark Master is too. I'll try to have a new chapter out at the most, once a month, but if I can, once a week *cough* not likely *cough* huh...what...? I also wanted to wait until i finshed writing Chapter 4, but I JUST COULDN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!!! IT'S LIKE A RASH:YOU WANT TO ITCH IT BUT YOU KNOW IT'S WRONG!!! **

**Remember, bananas are tastey (random phrase of the chapter, there's going to be one at the end of every chapter, just to warn you.)**

**The One and Only,**

**Cyrus Black, Assassin of Shadow.**


	2. Assassin of Shadows

**Alright, here's the second chapter to SoS (Savior of Shadows)! I was origionaly going to wait until Saturday to post this one, but thought that since the last chap was so short, and I was done this one, I would go-ahead and post it early. But don't expect the third chap so soon…anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sorry for the last one beimg so short, but it was only meant to show you where I was in the storyline of the games, sooooooooooooooooooo…Well anyway, ENJOY!!!**

ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RELATION TO SPYRO THE DRAGON AND ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. EXCEPT FOR CYRUS, I MADE HIM AND TRADEMARK HIM. HE'S MINE!!!

WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND BLOOD, SO IF YOU ARE YOUNG,PLEASE, DO NOT WA, I-I MEAN READ THIS CHAPTER! YOU WERE WARNED!

Chapter 2: Assassin of Shadows

* * *

Over the next few days, Spyro and Cynder became great friends and were always with eachother. Spyro was eventually able to use Fire again, but only enough to start a campfire. At the moment, Spyro and Cynder had just finished a sparring match in the training room, and they were both laying on their packs panting heavily.

"What do ya' say…we call it…a draw?" panted Spyro.

"Oh no." replied Cynder, "We're not done yet. Just-just let me…take a breath of…freash air…real quick."

Cynder started to stand-up and walk of the room to the balcony.

"O-o-okay, I'll…be there in a second." Panted Spyro as he tried to stand up. He fell a few times before finally walking a few steps…and falling again, "Or…in a minute…"

While Cynder was leaning on the balcony, looking out over the nighttime forest, a light breeze blew by, tingleing her face. There was also a sound of flapping wings, but Cynder dissmissed it as the wind. The moon cast a silver glow on everything and the stars seemed butiful as ever. All felt _right_ in her life for once: no war, no death, no pain. She now had a home, family, and even love.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was the sound of claws on stone behind her, so she turned, expecting to see Spyro, but instead saw claws coming down upon her and had just enough time to roll out of the way. After regaining her balance, she looked to the spot where she was standing moments ago and saw a black dragon standing there. The dragon had white horns, of a similar shape as Spyro's and a white chest and stomach. The dragon's eyes were a misty-silver. But the thing that greatly caught her eye was the dragon's different colored wings: one black, and one grey. The grey one had large scar streatching almost the whole length of the wing.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder.

In response, the other black dragon charged at her on all fours, then switched to only his back legs as he hot faster. Cynder, out of instict, crouched low to the ground to get ready for a charge. As her attacker got closer, he raised his right arm to strike. Suddenly, Cynder felt the cool wind again. She felt as if she _was_ the wind, as though it was surging through her body. There was more and more energy building-up insider her, and as it got to it's peak, she dove at her attacker, while spinning herself into a whirlwind that propelled her forward with immense force. Too much force.

When she collided with the other dragon, she felt some of her bones snap and her vision went fuzzy. The other dragon also felt bones snapping in his body and he gave a grunt as he was sent flying backwards, colliding with a pillar, bringing it crumbling down upon him, along with most of the archway that it was holding up.

Cynder collapsed onto the floor as Spyro ran out with a worried expression on his face.

"Cynder! Cynder, what's happening!" yelled Spyro worriedly, "Oh my god! Cynder!

Spyro ran over to aid his friend and asked, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I-I'm fine." Replied Cynder sarcasticly, "But the fool that thought that he could take me isn't. Hehe-OW! Laughing hurts…"

Spyro looked over to the pile of rubble with shock, and a small amount of fear.

"Whoa. You-you did _that!_" exclamed a very surprised Spyro, indicating the rubble, "Th-that's…um…wow…"

"I know, I'm surprised too"

"Alright, let's get you some help."

Spyro started to lift her to her feet, but as soon as she took one step, she closed her eyes, fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around herself and unleashed a horrible, blood-curddleing, scream. Spyro had his eyes closed to try and hold back tears when Ignitus, Sparx, and the other guardians arrived.

"Spyro!" yelled Ignitus with a shocked look on his face, "What has happened here!"

"Well, Cynder was attacked I guess, a-a-and she fought back…"

"S-s-spy-spy-s-spyro," stammered Cynder as she started to shake, "wh-what-what I-is th-th-thi-this?"

Cynder removed her arm from her right side to reveal a bone protruding frm her side, which caused Spyro to turn to hide his tears, the guardians to gasp, and Sparx to faint.

"It's a-a-a bone, Cy-cyn-cy-cynder." Replied Spyro with his back still to her and sadness in his voice.

"Oh, okay. I thought it was something bad…" said Cynder drearily.

"Cyril!" yelled Ignitus, "I need you to numb the wound! She's starting to become delusional."

"Alright, this won't hurt much." Cyril said to Cynder as he placed his hands near the wound and made the temurature drop around his hands, while Spyro walked over to the pile of rubble to look for Cynder's attacker. Spyro was muttering to himself.

"Whoever you are, you WILL pay."

"Spyro?" aked Ignitus worriedly.

"Where are you." Spyro ignored Ignitus as he searched the rubble.

"Spyro."

"Where are you!" Spyro continued to ignore Ignitus as he moved some of the rubble.

"Spyro!" Ignitus was now extreamly aggitated.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" bellowed Spyro in rage.

"SPYRO!" yelled Ignitus with steam coming from his maw.

"WHAT!" replied Spyro with rage on his and in his eyes.

_His eyes…they seem odd…those aren't his eyes!_ Thought Ignitus.

Spyro's eyes were a darker purple that they usually were and they made the Fire Guardian shiver with fear. Eventually, Spyro's eyes flickered back to normal, then Spyro looked down sadly.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"It's alright young one." Ignitus sadi to Spyro compassionatly, "This probably won't be the last attempt on her life, so I want you and Sparx to…"

"Hey!" yelled Sparx, "Don't _I_ get a say in this?

"No." replied Spyro seriously.

Sparx turned away and folded his arms at Spyro's comment.

"Well, as I was saying…" continued Ignitus, "I want you two to be bodyguards for Cynder for a while, and to warn us if there's another attack. Stand guard outsider her door."

"Okay," said Cyril, "I've numbed the nerves aruond the wound the wound as much as possible, but this still _might_ hurt just a _little_ bit…actually, everyone might want to sheild their ears."

"What? What are you…!?" was all Spyro could say before Ignitus grabbed him and comletly covered him with his body and wings. Cyril placed his hands on the bone, causing Cynder to flinch in pain, closed his eyes, and shoved.

* * *

Meanwhile, a black, brused, bloodied, and broken dragon sitting on the ground with his back to tree. Then the black dragon heard a loud, horrid, agonizing, scream that caused him to flinch. After the scream died-out, he looked down with tears in his eyes and thought,

_No one was supposed to suffer! It was always supposed to be quick and painless!_

**YOU FOOL!**

The dragon's head throbbed in pain as a dark voice echoed in his head.

**You FAILED! Now you will NEVER have a chance like that again!**

Now his head was in an unbearable amount of pain.

"Please, j-ju-just-just give m-me-me another ch-cha-chance…"

I will give you one last chance because you have never failed me before, but, to reprimand for your failure, you must kill both the purple dragon, Spyro, AND my former general, unless I change my mind…Understand?

"Y-y-yes, s-s-sir…"

Alright, now to heal your wounds…

The black dragon closed his eyes and girtted his teeth to try to hold back his pain as his bones were painfully moveing themselves back into their right positions, but the pain was just too much, so he closed his eyes, looked up, and let loose an agonizing scream from his maw that echoed throughout the forest

* * *

"What was that?" asked an orange-red dragon.

"I'm not sure, but I think that was another scream from another poor soul in pain." Replied a blue dragon sadly.

"Wow, a lot going on out here tonight…"

* * *

It's been about 5 hours since Cynder was attacked and Spyro was standing guard, barely awake, in front of Cynder's door, with Sparx snoring on top of Spyro's head. Spyro's eyes started to feel very heavy and they started to close themselves, but just before they closed all the way, Spyro noticed a shadow around the corner being cast by the torchlight. At first, he thought nothing of it, but as he looked closer, he noticed that the shadow was the same shape as _Cynder's._

"Cynder? Cynder! Wha-what are you doing out of your room! How did…but…what!?"

Her shadow then dissapeared around the corner, so Spyro ran after her. Sparx fell off of his head and landed on the ground, but still didn't wake up. When Spyro turned the corner he saw her shadow go around the next corner, so he followed her again, and again, and again, untill he ended-up in the main entrance room where the front gate was. As he looked around for Cynder, he could just barely make-out her form in the shadow of a pillar, so he started to approach her.

"Cynder?"

No response.

"Cynder, how did you ger out of your room?"

Spyro stopped at the edge of the shadows with a confuzed look on his face, as he waited for Cynder to do _something, _while he thought,

_Something doesn't seem quite right here…_

Suddenly, Cynder's arm shot-out and grabbed Spyro by his neck, causing him to yelp in surprise, as he was lifted off the floor with the tip of his tail barely touching the floor.

"Cy-cyn-cynder! W-wha-what are yo-you doing!"

No response

_Wait! _Thought Spyro,_ there's no way Cynder should be able to do this in her condition!_

Spyro then glared at "Cynder" and sunk his teeth in the arm. Spyro began to feel sick as he tasted blood in his mouth, but kept his grip firm until the hold on his neck was released. As he fell down back to the ground, Spyro used the momentum to fling his attacker out of the shadows, over his head, then released the attacker, sending him strait into a wall. As soon as the now visible black-and-white dragon hit the wall, he gave a grunt of pain, then fell to the floor. When the black dragon sat up and opend his eyes, Spyro saw that they were kind of silverish in color. He also noticed that one wing was grey and the other was black.

"You must be the one that attacked Cynder." Said Spyro with immense hatred in his voice.

The other dragon merely stared at Spyro, causing Spyro to become angrier.

"WHY! Why did you hurt her? Someone so innocent doesn't deserve to be caused that much pain!" Spyro's eyes were starting to become clouded as he said this.

"A life for a life, kill 5 to save 5…" muttered the black dragon.

"What!? What does that mean!?"

As soon as Spyro finished his sentence, a strong gust of wind that came from apparently nowhere blew-ouy all of the torches, plunging the room into complete darkness. Spyro stumbled around, due to the loss of sight, until he felt a strong blow to his jaw, sending sprawling to the floor. As soon as Spyro got back onto his feat, there was another blow to his back, making him lurch forward, then an instant later, yet another blow to his gut, causing him to double-over in pain. As Spyro stood-up, he tried to concentrate on hearing the black dragon's footsteps. After a few moments, he thought he heard claws on stone inf ront of him, so he opend his eyes to be met with a strange sight. Everything that was supposed to be dark, was now _visible,_ but there was no light or anything, he could just see them, and even more strange was that the black dragon (which is now visible) was running at him in slow motion. Spyro was so confused by the phenominon that he forgot all about the black dragon and stared in awe at his surroundings…until everything went back to normal and he was punched square in the face and sent sprawling ti the floor.

When Spyro stood back up, he ran to the wall and grabbed a torch and lit it with his Fire Breath. Spyro then tensed his body to get ready to move at amoments notice. He waited for minutes, waiting for the next attack, starting to sweat after a while. After a while, he remembered who the Black Assassin's first target was,

_Cynder!_

Spyro then dropped the torch and sprinted toward Cynder's room as fast as he could and thought,

_Hopefully Sparx will be able to slow him down if he's awake……aww crap I gatta hurry!_

* * *

Cynder lay awake in her room on her back starring at the ceiling thinking about the dragon that attacked her, she had a bandage wrapped around her, covering the gash that bone made.

_He seemed sad, as though he didn't want to hurt me. Mabey he was being forced to attack me. It probably has something to do with the Dark Master. Mabey if I reason with him, talk to him, he might decide to help us instead of try to kill us…_

Cynder was suddenly startled and jumped slightly, causing her side to burn, at the sound of her door creaking open. Cynder became scared that it was the black dragon from earlier, but gave a long sigh when Spyro's figure walked in, since it was dark though, she couldn't see that well.

"Spyro," started Cynder, "please don't sneak-up on me like that."

Spyro started walking torward her slowly.

"Hey Spyro, I think that the dragon that attacked me didn't really want to…I think he was being forced to."

When Cynder finished her sentence, Spyro suddenly stopped walking.

"I think the Dark Master is forcing him to do his bidding, like he did with me I guess…"

Spyro was now shaking violently and he started to stumble backwards.

"Spyro?" asked Cynder worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Spyro tripped over his own feet and came falling down backwards, his head hitting the ground hard.

"Spyro! Oh my god! Are you…"

Suddenly the door burst open and Sparx flew in, illuminating the room with his bright yellow glow, and was quickly followed by…another Spyro?

"Spyro!?" yelled Cynder in a confuzed voice, "But I thought you were…" Cynder looked over to where the first Spyro was and was shocked (and confuzed) to see a black-and-white dragon laying on his back, clutching the back of head with a grimace of pain on his face.

"You!" yelled Cynder and Spyro simultaniousely as Spyro stepped in fron of Cynder protectively, crouching low to the ground, spreading his wings, and growling.

"Please," pleaded the black dragon, "I don't want you to suffer…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Spyro with hatred in his voice, "You're the one that's going to suffer!"

**Good, embrace your hatred…**

"Spyro!" yelled an apalled Cynder, "Calm down!"

"I am going to TEAR YOU APART!" screamed Spyro, causing Cynder to stare at him with fear, and Sparx to nearly stop flying.

The black dragon starred into his eyes, which were much darker than usual, and thought,

_There is something wrong with this one, it's almost like he's possesed. I can feel the darkness and rage eminating off of him. There is something evil within him, and I think I'm the target of that evil. This could end very badly if he allows all of the Darkness within him to consume him. I'm going to have to kill him, not just for the Dark Master anymore, but for everyone's safety._

The black dragon stood up on his back legs and assumed a sort of fighting position and said without almost any trace of emotion,

"Come-on"

Spyro ran at him and cocked his arm back to punch him, but his attack was quickly side-stepped and his arm was grabbed while at the same time the attacker's other arm was shoved into Spyro's stomach. The black dragon then pulled Spyro torwad him while bringing the arm at Spyro's stomach upward, making Spyro launch ito the air while being flipped upside down. While Spyro was in the air, disoriented about what just happened, the black dragon jumped into the air slightly ablove Spyro and flipped forward, bringing hi tail down onto Spyro's stomach, causing Spyro to be thrown down to the ground, making a grunt as he hit the floor. The black dragon landed lightly on his feet, looking at Spyro curled-up on the floor in pain with sorrow in his eyes. Sparx and Cynder were amazed at the dragon's agility and were starring at him with shock and fear.

"I told you already, I don't want anyone to suffer, so please, just don't fight it." Pleaded the black dragon.

Spyro started to struggle to stand up. He was shaking badly and his face was contorted in pain.

"I will NEVER stop as long as my friends are in danger!" replied Spyro.

"Have it your way." Said the black dragon casually as he shrugged and started to move torward Spyro.

But before he coud take three steps, Spyro suddenly dissapeard, causing the black dragon to stumble backwards, looking everywhere for Spyro. Cynder and Sparx were awestruck with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. As the black dragon turned around, he was met with evil, purple, eyes and a strong upper-cut to his stomach. The black dragon fell to his knees in pain with his hands wraped around himself as Spyro stepped back with a smirk on his face and what seemed like _darkness_ swirling around him, which made Sparx faint, causing the yellow glow to dissapear and the room to be plunged into darkness. The black dragon could feel bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed it and slowly stood up to face the dark dragon, with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT!?" yelled an enraged Spyro.

The black dragon continued to smile and said nothing, enraging Spyro even more. Spyro suddenly dissapeared, leaving behind a small cloud of swirling darkness, and re-appeared behind the black dragon, and before he could react, Spyro brought his clwas down onto the dragon, but, instead of an impact, the dragon "poofed" into a small dark-silver cloud.

"WHAT…!?" yelled Sapyro in shock as he started falling torward the ground.

His fall was cut short as a knee was slammed into his stomach, making his eyes wide for a moment, then rolling back into his head as his body fell limp to the floor, unconceouse. The black dragon slowly backed away from Spyro with a stern expression. Cynder was still sitting with her eyes wide and mouth open. The darkness around Spyro was slowly fading away.

**Don't worry about him anymore! Just kill Cynder and our deal is complete!**

As the black dragon advanced on Cynder, she shook her head, coming to terms with the situation. She relized that she would have to convince the dragon to join them if she was going to survive the night.

"I can tell, you know." Said Cynder softly.

"You can tell what?" replied the other dragon, confuzed.

"Your acting of your own free will, _He_ has no control over you. So, my question is, why? Why are you doing this?"

"Well, since your going to die, I guess I could reveal my 'deal' with the Dark Master…"

"Please, do." Cynder said sternly, waving her paw in the air as she said it.

"Well, about two months ago, a horde of apes attacked the village my family and I were living in at the time. They were led by Gual himself, and they destroyed everything, killed everyone, and left no survivors. Everything was a horrible, bloody, mess…"

Cynder was disterbed at how he said everything so _casually._

"Well, since my mom was pregnant, my dad and older sister stayed back to fight, while I hid. My younger brother had already been caught.. They put-up a good fight, but in the end, they just couldn't win…"

Cynder thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"When I saw Gual snap my sister's wings then laughed, I just lost it. So, even though I knew I would die, revealed myself from my hiding spot, and uleashed _hell_ on the apes. I tore apart dreadwings and apes with jets of wind, launched apes into the air to die when they hit the ground, and I even injured Gual, _severly._"

Cynder let-out a gasp. Even _she_ was scared of Gual a little when she was working for the Dark Master.

"Want to know what I did to him?"said the black dragon with an evil grin.

Somehting told Cynder she didn't.

"I ripped-out his right eye with my tail."

Cynder was completely appalled by the dragon, not just because of what he said, but_ how_ he said it: with no emotion at all.

"But before I could finish him, my head was thrown into an immense amount of pain, and a voice inside my head said that I could be useful. Gual took the moment of distraction and quickly attacked me, nearly slicing my wing in two, causing me to faint."

"The next time I woke-up, I was on the middle of a large floating rock. There were also other floating rocks scattered throughout the 'space' as well. I saw my family in some sort of 'force field,' and there were apes standing around them with a multitude of weapons. Suddenly, a voice started speaking from, what seemed like a portal, in front of me. I now know it was the Dark Master speaking to me. He told me that I could save my family if I did a couple "tasks" for him. He said I had to kill 5 people of his choice. One for each of my family. Even though my family disagreed, I said yes."

"I was your last target, wasn't I?" asked Cynder sadly.

"Yes, you are." Replied the dragon sadly.

Cynder knew what she had to do. She started standing, with the black dragon watching her questioningly. Ignoring the pain in her side, she stood on her back legs and spread her arms out to her side.

"Kill me." She said seriousely, surprising the black dragon.

"Wh-wh-what!?" stammered the dragon, nearly falling over and giving Cynder a startled and confuzed look.

"If you want to save your family that bad, then kill me, and your done."

"Well…yes…but…um…what?" the black dragon stammered randomly for a few seconds until taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and calmed down.

"Well?" asked Cynder.

"I-I…"

"Kill me."

"But…"

**KILL HER!**, a voice screamed into his head.

"KILL ME!" Cynder screamed loudly and closed her eyes.

The black dragon then closed his eyes to stop tears from falling while lifting one hand to her red chest, and the other pulling back into a striking position. When he placed his aw onto her chest, he felt her shiver little. He felt her heart beating at a slightly increased heart-rate.

_To think, I'm about to stop that…why is this harder to do than every other time? _the black dragon thought to himself.

_Oh my god he's going to do it, he's going to kill me, _Cynder, too, thought to herself.

Seconds passed, then minutes, and still nothing happened. Cynder open her eyes slightly to see the black dragon starring at the ground, and a pair of dark-purple eyes starring at her, causing her to fall back in fear. When the black dragon noticed this, he looked at Cynder on the ground, shaking with terror, starring at something behind him.

"Oh…" he turned around as he started his sentence, "no."

As he completed his sentence, he was punched in his face by a strong, and painful, fist. As he fell to the ground, his tail was grabed and he was swung in a complete circle before being let go and sent flying toward a wall. He hit the wall with an immense amount of force, giving a grunt as he did, then fell to the ground. As he looked up he saw that Spyro was now completely engulfed in swirling darkness, and his scales were almost pitch black with a purple tinge. His eyes were not his eyes anymore, but something, or some_one_ else's. While Spyro advanced upon the black dragon, Cynder knew that she had to bring Spyro back to normal and stop him.

"SPYRO!" Cynder called out to him.

He just kept walking.

"Spyro!" Cynder called again, except trying to walk torward him this time, but as soon as she took a step, she fell to her knees, yelling in pain because her side began burning in pain again. Spyro froze in his spot, but then continued after a second, without looking back.

_I can't stop him. I'm too weak…I can't even move!, _Cynder thought to herself as she bagan to cry.

The black dragon felt himself being lifted by his head with two hands on each side of his head. He stopped when he became level with a pair of cold, evil, purple, eyes.

"Well," said Spyro, but not in his voice, it was an _evil_ voice that the black dragon thought was familiar, "I think your services are no longer needed, Mr. Cyrus."

The black dragon, Cyrus, opend his eyes wide in a shocked expression at the realization of the owner of the voice.

"You little," began Cyrus quietly, but then beginning to yell, "son of A BITCH! YOU DOUBLE-CROSSED ME!"

"Yes, I believe I did." Replied "Spyro."

Cynder also now realized who was speaking, it was the Dark Master, Malefor.

"No." Cynder whispered to herself.

"When I'm done here," began Malefor, "I'm going to deal with that family of yours."

Cyrus opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance to because his head was slammed into the wall three times, blood appearing on the wall on the third strike. Malefor then stepped back as Cyrus slowly fell down, with his back against the wall. He left a trail of blood on the wall from the concusion on the back of his head. When he sat on the ground, his head slumped over himself and blood started sliding down the sides of his neck and arms, his back, and his chest. Malefor merley smirked at him and started to laugh.

"No," Cynder had tears streaming down her face, and she started pounding her fists into the ground, "No, no, no, no no no nononono NO!"

"Do not worry." A voice whispered next to was a voice that she used to obey, a voice that she used to follow, a voice that she had come to despise.

"Haven't you ruind my life enough?" Cynder sobbed.

"No, I don't think I have." Replied Malefor while lifting Cynder by her neck. "Now, time to do what that 'assassin of shadow' couldn't."

As Spyro pulled his arm back for an attack, Cynder just hung there, not caring or struggling.

_Besides,_ thought Cynder, _What could I do?_

"Aww, why don't you fight back!" laughed Malefor mockingly, "It's more fun!"

"You can 'read minds,' or something, why do you want me to say it!" Retorted Cynder angrily.

"I like to hear people 'express' their feelings." Said Malefor innocently.

"Because…there's…NOTHING…I can do!" screamed Cynder angrily, tears forming in her eyes, "WHAT CAN I DO!"

"You can watch me kick his ass."

"What!" yelled Malefor, "Who said th…WHAT!? BUT HOW!?"

The owner of the voice was none other than Cyrus. He had blood all along his neck, chest, back and arms, was _standing_, and glaring at Spyro with pure hatred. For a moment, Cynder thought she saw _fear_ in Malefor's eyes.

_Oh my god,_ thought Cynder, _He-he's actually _scared!_ This is amazing!_

" I am DONE!" yelled Cyrus, while bringing his arm down in a slicing motion, and a pile of books being blown apart by air a few feet away from where Spyro was standing, "Now put..her…DOWN!"

"Make m…" Malefor's sentacne was cut short due to a fist to his face (with a small burst of wind for an extra kick), knocking him back and dropping Cynder. Before Cynder could fall an inch, she found herself in the arms of Cyrus. She looked up to his face and saw him starring intently at the befuddled Malefor-possessed Spyro struggling back to his feet.

"Cynder," said Cyrus sternly, "I want you to leave. Can you walk?"

"Well, um, n-not really." She felt uncomfertable being held by Cyrus, and hoped he didn't notice.

"Alright, then just hide behind something. This could be rough."

"Wait, don't kill him, okay?"

"I'm sorry but I ha…"

"NO!" yelled Cynder, causing Cyrus to almost drop her, "Don't kill him! All we have to do is snap him back to normal!"

"Cynder, Spyro is _gone._ He let himself become consumed by his hatered. Unfortunatly, I played my role in doing so. This was all part of Malefor's plan…"

"NO! I won't let y…WHOA!"

Cyrus suddenly bolted torward the door, still carrying Cynder, due to the fact that Malefor was launching miltiple attacks of fire, ice, earth, electricity and darkness at them.

As Cyrus ran out of the room and into the halls, Cynder pleaded, "Let me talk to him!"

"WHAT!? Are you suicidal!" Cyrus replied in shock, then quicly dashing left and right to dodge waves of ice spikes and bolts of electricity.

"Where are the guardians, this is going to be harder that I thought…" asked Cyrus, panting heavily from running and carying Cynder while dodging multiple attacks.

"Well, take a left, then right, then another r.." Suddenly, Cynder felt herself being tossed through the air down a separate corridor. She turned around just in time to see a large barrage of burning orbs of darkness collide with Cyrus, sheilding himself with his arms and wings.

"Cyrus!" screamed Cynder, before a small explosion occurred, lauching debris everywhere and shaking the whole temple.

* * *

**Wow…that was…well..kinda' long. Cheese, I' still can't believe I finished it. It was actually intended to be longer, but I decided to make the last part the third chapter. This is twenty pages! (HOLY SHIT!) About 5,900 words (HOLY FUZZING SHIT!!!)! Hope you liked it!**

**In the next chapter, Spyro will fight for control, while Cynder gets PISSED! Is Cyrus alive? (I'm pretty sure you can guess) Will Malefor win? Oh and BTW, someone WILL die in the next two chapters, someone important (dun-dun-dunnnnnn!). You'll just have to wait for the next chap to find-out who! (which will be A LOT shorter…well, planned to anyway…) Suspensful foreshadowing FTW!**

**The One and Only,**

**Cyrus Black, assassin of shadows (yes, Cyrus is a version of me if I was a hero or something…)**

**P.S. If anyone read this before 4:15 on the 4th of March, then I'm sorry about the "weirdness," but when the document was added to the story as Chapter 2, some words, phrases and stuff got deleted, mixed-up, and and just plain-old screwed-up! I don't know how though...but, now it's fixed! YAY! XD**


	3. A Light in the Dark

**So, how long did it take to read the last chapter?;) Probably A LOT shorter than it took me to make…amrite? Well, I hope you enjoyed it because, YOU MIGHT CRY AT THE END OF THIS ONE!!!…damn it! I'm foreshadowing again! I REALLY have to stop that hehe…enjoy……MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!1!!!1!1!!111! If I could give this another genre, this specific chapter would be 'Tragedy'.........DAMNIT!!!!!! FORESHADOWING AGAIN!!!**

ATTENTION:I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF SPYRO OR ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. EXCEPT FOR CYRUS, SIARIA, AND CHARR. THEY ARE MINE!!!

WARNING:basiacally same as last chapter…

Chapter 3: A light in the Dark

* * *

"Wh-wh-where a-am I?"

Spyro could see nothing but darkness in every direction, even down. There was no floor, ceiling, walls, anything! Just darkness.

"You are trapped inside yourself, young dragon." a voice echoed throughout the...wherever Spyro was.

"What!?" Spyro became slightly frightened at the voice at started looking in every direction for the owner, "Wh-Wh-who's there?"

"I am…a friend, you could say."

"Do you know where I am?"

"Like I said earlier, you are trapped inside yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked a very confuzed Spyro.

"You allowed yourself to be consumed in rage, which made you valnurable to Malefor, so he has trapped you inside your own mind, and is now in control over your body."

"How do I regain control?"

"You find a light to guide your way through the dark."

"A light…" Spyro could remember hearing Cynder scream his name earlier, and a light appearing when she did, but when he walked trorward it, it suddenly dissapeared.

"What's happening, is Cynder okay?" Spyro was extreamly worried about Cynder, and thought that she needed help because of the pain in her voice when he heard her earlier.

"Well, I should probably show you what's happening…"

Suddenly, ther was a bright light that appeared infront of Spyro, so Spyro sheilded his face with his wings. When the light died down, he removed his wings and saw a bloody sight.

"Oh my god…what happened!?"

Spyro saw the black dragon from earlier laying in a puddle of blood in front of him, and the dragon was almost complety coverd in blood. He was laying in the middle of a small crater, littered with rubble.

"Wh-who-who's blood I-is that?" Spyro, stuttered out, dreading the answer.

"You really should not be glad to know that it's not Cynder's blood, young dragon."

Spyro let-out a sigh of relief.

"Is it his?" asked Spyro, indicating the bloodied black dragon.

"Yes, it is."

Suddenly, to his surprise, he saw an arm reach-out and take hold of the dragon's tail. The arm was purple. It was his.

"What…!?" yelled a shocked Spyro, "but that's my arm! How…?"

"Remember, Malefor is in control now."

Spyro could only watch, with sorrow, as _he_ dragged the presumably dead dragon across the floor, leaving behind a trail of blood.

* * *

Cynder woke-up about a minute ago to find herself surrounded by rubble in the middle of one of the hallways. There was a crater where the shadow blasts collided with Cyrus, and a puddle of blood was in the center of the small crater. Cynder was crying, and had been since she first found the puddle. Her tears were dripping into the puddle from the tip of her snout.

"You make me your slave since birth…"

Cynder started holding back her tears as she began talking.

"You force me to kill _everyone_…"

Cynder starts standing up now, an angered expression on her face.

"You treat me like I'm nothing more than _dirt_…"

Cynder takes a step, ignoring the pain in her side completely.

"And now, even after _all_ of that, after everything seems right, after I finally have my own life…"

Cynder's eyes begin to change from sapphire-green to a glowing red as she continues to walk.

"You destroy it all."

Cynder looked down to her feet, closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

"But I'm through, and now, and I'm going to show you the true meaning…"

Cynder looked back up and and opened her eyes. They were a glowing bright red and there seemed to be a dragon skull in her eyes.

"…of _FEAR._"

* * *

"Um...I'm not sure we should go in now..."

There were the two dragons from earlier satnding in front of the entrance to the Dragon Temlpe, they were having a conversation after hearing and feeling the explosion,

"What do you mean?" replied the blue dragon to the orange-red dragon, "Are you _scared?"_

The blue dragon was giving the other one a mocking look.

"N-n-no!" replied the orange-red dragon, his face truning redder, "I-I-I just think we should come back later, they seem to be...um...busy...right now..."

The blue dragon became very seriouse, "No, they are obviousely in trouble, we should go help."

With that, the blue dragon began walking into the Temple after openning the gate, the orange-red dragon following close behind, mumbling to himself.

* * *

"Do you think we are under attack Ignitus?" Terrador asked Ignitus worriedly.

The four guardians had recently been awaken by the earlier explosion and were running through the halls looking for the cause.

"I don't think so," replied Ignitus, "I'm pretty sure we would know earlier if we were."

"Then what do you think is happening?" asked Volteer.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's not...by the ancestors..."

The guardians had just turned a corner to come to a giant hole in the wall. On the other side of the hole was a crater, and debris littering the whole area. As they walked through the hole, the saw blood was stained on some of the debris. Ignitus found a small puddle of blood near the center of the small crater.

"Wh-what _HAPPENED _here!" bellowed Cyril in shock.

"I don't know...," started Ignitus, looking down a hallway with a trail of blood leading down it, "but I know where to go to find-out."

Ignitus started walking down the hallway at a brisk pace, the others close behind.

* * *

As Cyrus began to slowly open his eyes, he could see the ceiling moving by, and could feel the floor sliding underneath him. His whole body hurt like hell, and the ground grinding away at his back just made things worse, so he let-out a moan of pain, surprising Spyro.

"Well...still alive, are we?" chuckled Malefor from Spyro's mouth, " I've gatta' say, you just don't give-up, do ya?"

Cyrus realized that they were now in the training room of the temple and Spyro began positioning him so that he was sitting with his back against the wall. As Cyrus looked down at himself, he saw, to his horror, that he was almost comlpetly covered in blood, _his_ blood.

"You could have been a really good ally, but just had too much of a heart..." Malefor said, giving a shrug as he lifted his arm, the palm of his paw facing outward torward Cyrus. Almost immediatly, particles of ice began forming into a relatively large Ice-Spike. After becoming very big, and dangerousely sharp, Malefor said with an evil grin,

"Good-bye, Cyrus." then launched the Ice-Spike at Cyrus's heart.

Cyrus closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable death. Instead, there was a wooshing sound, then the shattering of ice on the floor. Cyrus opened his eyes to see what happened and saw tiny ice shards spread-out on the ground at his feet.

"WHAT!?" bellowed Malefor in rage, "How are you able to use an element if you are half dead!?"

"It wasn't him." said an angered, feminine, voice, off to the left

Cyrus and Spyro both looked over to see Cynder glaring at Spyro with anger, her eyes an eerie glowing bright-red.

_Are-are those dragon skulls in her eyes_!? Cyrus thought, absolutely horrified.

"You are becoming a real pain, you know!" bellowed an enraged Malefor.

"Are you scared yet?" Cynder said mockingly.

"SCARED! HA!" laughed Malefor, "WHY SHOULD I BE SCARED OF YOU!?"

Cynder took a deep breath then stopped leaning against the wall and said,

"This is why."

Cynder opened her maw and unleashed a horrid sonic-scream, a red sonic-boom distorting the air around her for a moment. When the noise reached Spyro a moment later, he slammed his hands to his head and fell to his knees, yelling in pain. Cyrus also heard the scream, but for some reason, was not affected in the same way as Spyro, but it still horrified him.

_That kind of power is not a gift, but a curse. Malefor has permemantly left his mark on Cynder..._ Cyrus thought while watching the scene unfold.

Even after the scream ended, Malefor could still hear the many screams of others, but there was one that sounded familiar, one that was someone from his past.

_Her, I remember her... _Malefor breifly remembered a red dragoness from his past, but before he could he could delve into his past further, Cynder, who was now standing over him, interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you scared _NOW!"_ Cynder screamed at Spyro angrily, who was on his hands and knees, panting heavily as the screams in his head subsided.

"Cy-cyn-d-der?"

Cynder's eye's faded back to their origional emerald-green at recognition of the voice.

"S-spyro? I-i-is that you?" Cynder stammered-out, tears forming in her eyes.

"C-cynder, please...help me..." Spyro started reachin-out to Cynder, still not looking-up.

Cynder looked at the outstreatched paw suspiciosely, but ut when Spyro looked-up to her pleadingly, his eyes now their normal color, Cynder just couldn't take it anymore, and reached torward Spyro, tears streaming down her face. Cyrus noticed that a jolt of electricity surgde up Spyro's arm, but Cynder didn't.

"Cynder! NO!" Cyrus yelled, his whole body hurting badly.

But it was done in vain, Cynder had already grasped Spyro's paw and pulled him up into a tight embrace.

"Spyro...your back..." sobbed Cynder.

A surge of electricity suddenly jolted around their bodies, causing Cynder's body to tingle.

"Spyro, what are you...?"

Cynder's body was suddenly cut-off as a dangerousely large amount of electricity was sent through her body, causing her to sceam in excruciating pain, the electricity increasing in streangth every second. Spyro only grinned as he held Cynder tighter. The electricity surging around their bodies was casting a horrid chadow on the wall as Cynder's screams echoed through-out the Temple.

* * *

Ignitus and the other guardians had paused to listan to the screams echoing throu-out the halls.

"Poor girl," started Cyril, sorrow in his voice, "she does't deserve anymore pain..."

Ignitus suddenly turned and ran down the hall as fast as he could.

"Come-on! We have to hurry!"Ignitus yelled to the others.

_I just hope we're not too late..._

* * *

"MORE SCRAEMS!?" said the orange-red dragon, "REALLY!"

"Yeah, they definately need help..." said the blue dragon, "Let's go!"

The blue dragon then started running through ther halls.

"But there was an EXPLOSION!" the orange-red dragon protested, "AREN'T YOU SCARED THAT WE MIGHT GET ATTACKED!?"

The blue dragon just kept running.

"Oh great..." the orange-red dragon moaned before chasing after the blue dragon.

* * *

* * *

Finally, after thirty seconds of screams, the elecrticity ended and Spyro stepped away from Cynder. She was standing with an empty look, just starring into space, her body was slightly charred and smoke was coming off of her. She started swaying back and forth slightly before falling to her knees in front of Spyro. Before she fell over to her side, Cynder whispered something inaudible to Cyrus that caused Spyro to bellow in an evil, coldhearted, laughter in the voice of Malefor.

* * *

"No...Cynder..."

Spyro was still surrounded by nothing but darkness, and he was starring at the ground, crying, with tears streaming down his face and splashing on the invisible floor. Cynder's scream had just echoed through Spyro's mind, but it suddenly came to an abrupt end, and Spyro feared the worst.

_You must find a light to guide you through the darkness..._

Spyro remembered the words of the "ally" from looked-up with a determined expression and whispered,

"I love you too, Cynder..."

A bright light suddenly started forming in front of him, but instead of dying-down, the light grew brighter as Spro pictured one dragon, and one dragon only, in his mind.

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...what!?"

Malefor suddenly felt something retaliate against his will.

"WHAT!? NO! YOU CANNOT OVERPOWER ME!" bellowed Malefor as he brought his hands to his head and started sumbeling around, "I...WILL...NOT...LOSE...TO...A...WHELP...LIKE...YOU!"

"GET..." began Spyro, in his own voice, "THE FUCK...OUT OF...MY HEAD!" yelled Spyro as he flung his head torward the ceiling.

Ignitus and the other guardians appeared around the corner, nearly falling over eachother, just as two large pillars, one of Light, and one of Darkness, errupted from around Spyro and began twisting around eachother, battling for control.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" bellowed Malefor, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CANNOT LOSE!"

At the same time, the blue and orange-red dragons appeared from around the corner on the other side of the room.

"Whoa..." gasped the orange-red dragon in utter amazement.

"Yeah," began Spyro, "well the impossible seems to be happening a lot, doesn't it?"

With that, the pillar of Light engulfed the pillar of Darkness, while Spyro regained complete control and repulsed Malefor from his body. Soon, the pillar of Light dissapated, and Ignitus, the guardians, and the two other dragons, rushed to Spyro's aid. Cyril wen't over to Cyrus, while Volteer went to Cynder. When Ignitus and Terrador arrived at Spyro's position, he was laying on his back, panting heavily, and was dreanched in sweat. The two other dragons arrived soon after.

"Spyro! What happened!? Are you okay?" Ignitus asked worriedly.

"Well, it's a long story..." Gasped Spyro, clearly wasted.

"Who are you two?" Terredor questioned the two newcomers.

"The name's Charr." said the orange-red dragon, still slightly shocked from the event that just took place.

"And my name is Siaria." said the feminine blue dragon gently, "You must be Spyro, I presume?" asked Siaria, lending a paw to Spyro to help him up, which he accepted.

"Yup, that's me."

"Ignitus," Volteer sounded concerned, "You might want to see this..." Ignitus walked-off to leave the young dragons to talk.

"So, what happened?" questioned Charr

"Well, I'll explain that later with my friend, Cynder."

"CYNDER!?" bellowed Charr, "You mean the dragon that used to terrorize the skies!? You know, 'The Terror in The Skies?'"

"Well, she's not really evil, she was just being controlled by the Dark Master, sort've like waht just happened to me..."

"Whatever..." mumbled Charr.

"So...where is she?" asked Siaria, anxiouse to see her.

Suddenly a thought came to Spyro's mind.

"Ignitus, where's Cynder?" asked Spyro, concerned, as he began walking torward the guardians, who were standing around something on the ground.

"Spyro, stay there." replied Ignitus, VERY seriousely, his back to Spyro and still facing whatever was on the ground.

Spyro paused for a moment, but then continued walking torward the guardians.

"Spyro, I mean it."

"Ignitus," Spyro said worriedly, "where...is...Cynder?"

"Spyro, please, stop..." Ignitus said compassionately as he turned and looked at Spyro sadly.

Spyro looked at Ignitus with dread.

"No..."whispered Spyro, "no...NO!"

Spyro ran by Ignitus and saw Cynder laying on the ground, her whole body was an ashy-black, even her chest and stomach were blackish. There was blood on the side of her mouth and her eyes were closed. Her claws were curled into a ball. Spyro's eyes began to fill with tears as he started to reach down to her.

"Cy-c-cynd-d-der...?" Spyro stammered-out between sobbs.

Spyro felt himself jerked-away by two strong grips, one on each of his arms. Terrador had one of Spyros arms while Volteer had the other as they dragged him, kicking and screming, away from the scene.

"NO! LET GO! CYNDER!!!" Spyro was screming at the top of his lungs, fire comming-out of his maw at every other word. Terrador suddenly felt as though he just placed his hands in a fire and let go of Spyro, yelling in pain, and clutched his hand.

"Spyro!" yelled Volteer, "Calm dow..." Volteer was suddenly punched in the gut by Spyro's free fist, releasing his grip on Spyro and falling to his knees.

Ignitus saw the enrged Spyro begin running torward Cynder's body, then looked to his left to see Terrador helping Volteer to his feet.

"Spyro, calm down!" bellowed Ignitus, shocked by Spyro's actions.

Spyro ignored him all together and kept running, tears streaming down his face. He suddenly felt himself slip on the ground, and hit his head on the floor, which was colder than usual for some reason. As he stood back up, he looked at the ground to see it covered in ice, but Cyril was busy with Cyrus on the other side of the room. He then felt his legs stop working as a cold sensation began to creep up his body. He looked down to see a layer of ice moving it's way up his body. Spyro looked over to see Siaria's hand pressed against the ice, a blueish glow coming from where her paw met the ice. Spyro took one last look over to Cynder's body before becoming completely covered in ice, an expression of sadness and remorse plastered on his face.

"Sorry Spyro..."said Siaria sadly, "Well...there goes a good friend..." she gave with a sigh as she stood-up.

"Wow..." began Charr, "a lot really _IS_ going-on tonight..."

* * *

**Well, did you cry? I know I did when I wrote it...well, did you atleast enjoy it? Please tell me what you felt like saying at the end of the chapter, I REALLY want to know. GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!! **

**In the next chapter, allyou have to know is one thing, a spark is all it takes...**

**The one that leaves you with a HUGE cliffhanger,**

**Cyrus Black, Assassin of Shadow**

**P.S. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HA!**


	4. A Spark is All it Takes

**Well…um, if anyone's pissed at me for what happened to Cynder in the last chapter…KEEP READING GODDAMNIT! GEESH!!! But seriousely, keep reading…and reviewing…and doing whaterver it is you do with your free time when you're not reading…ya…ENJOY!**

ATTENTION:I DO NOT OWN SPYRO OR ANYONE IN THE SPYRO UNIVERSE. BUT I DO OWN CYRUS, SIARIA, AND CHARR. THEY ARE MINE!!! I MEAN IT!!!!!!

Chapter 4: A Spark is All it Takes...

* * *

_Spyro woke-up in a bed. There was a light shining on his face through the window. He gave a slight yawn and rolled onto his other side so his face was out of the light to go back to sleep, but when he turned around, there was a dragon next to him on the bed. The dragon was black and had it's back to him and it's side was rising and falling, showing him thet the dragon was asleep. Spyro sat upright, confuzed about who the dragon was and how he suddenly found himself in a bed. Then it came back to him. Cynder's attacker, a voice speaking to him, fighting against Malefor's control,and...suddenly, his thought were interrupted by a feminine voice from next to him,_

_"Oh, Spyro, you're awake." _

_It was Cynder's voice. Spyro looked over to see Cynder sitting up from the bed and rubbing her eyes with her paws._

_"What? B-b-but...did I dream it all?" Spyro asked mostly to himself._

_"Dream what?" Cynder saked Spyro with a bright smile._

_"Well, you were attacked, and then Malefor gained control over mty body, and-and...you died..." Spyro explained._

_"Well, I'm obviousely not dead, now am I?" Cynder said before kissing Spyro's cheeck, taking him completely off-guard._

_"Wh-what was that for?" asked Spyro._

_"What do you mean?" asked Cynder innocently, then hopping off the bed and walking out the door._

_Spyro sat on the bed, too confuzed about everything to move._

_"Was last night a dream...or is this a dream...?" Spyro wondered to himself._

_Suddenly, for no reason, he felt a large amount of pleaure sent through his body. It felt as though his body was being filled with energy, and it _felt good_. Then, everything went black, but he could still feel the energy coming into his body._

_

* * *

_

As Spyro opened his eyes he could faintly see someone standing over him, but his eyesight was fuzzy, so he couldn't tell who it was. After a few seconds, he thought he recognized who it was. The dragon standing over him looked like Cynder.

_Am I dreaming again? _Spyro thought to himself.

He still couldn't see to well, but he was absolutely sure it was Cynder right infront of him.

"Cy-c-cynder...?" Spyro stammered as he reached a paw out to touch her cheeck, but as soon as he did, she yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"Spyro!?" yelled a shocked voice...that wasn't Cynder's.

Spyro could now see more clearly now. Who he mistook for Cynder was actually the bue dragon, Siaria (who looks like Cynder's twin almost, just Siaria is blue, not black).

"Oh...it's you..." Spyro said sadly, looking away as he did.

"Oh, well I'm glad to see you too Spyro." Siaria said in an annoyed voice and had a dissapointed look on her face.

"No, I-I didn't..."

"Don't worry, I know." Siaria said with a slght smile.

"I-is Cynder...a...alive?" Spyro asked Siaria, looking at her hopefuly.

"Well...she is...but..." Siaria said, wishing she hadn't added the "but."

"But what?" Spyro asked dreadfully.

"She's not expected to survive the night..." Siaria looked away from Spyro as she finished her sentance.

Tears began to form in Spyro's eyes.

"I have to go see her." Spyro said, a determined look on his face.

"Spyro, you can't leave your bed, when I froze you, I might have damaged your body, internaly..."

Spyro jumped off the bed, but as he landed, he suddenly felt an immense pain in his side, so he fell over onto the ground. When he looked at where th pain came from, there was nothing there.

"Well, that definately proves my point..." sighed Siaria as she helped Spyro to his feet.

"Can you walk me to her then?" Spyro asked Siaria pleadingly.

After a moment of consideration, "Yes, I will."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Siaria gave Spyro a smile as she allowed Spyro to lean on her, then guided him out the door.

* * *

After about five minutes, Siaria and Spyro reached the room Cynder was in. She was laying on a bed in the back of the room. Her body was it's normal color and all of the black spots had been cleaned off. Her eys were closed. Her chest was moving, but irratically and it wasn't raising as high as it normally should.

"Thanks," said Spyro, "but now can you leave me alone here for a while?"

"Sure." replied Siaria, leaving the room and closing the door.

Spyro walked over to Cynder and sat down beside the bed. He starred at her for minutes, just watching her. He had an expression filled with sorrow and grief. Suddenly, there was a voice from right next to him,

"I'm sorry."

"How did you get in here without me hearing you?" Asked Spyro, not sounding as suprised as he actually was, as he turned and looked at Cyrus.

"I had to learn how to do stuff like that when I worked for..._him."_ Cyrus said sadly.

"Well,what are you sorry for?" Spyro asked angrily.

"For causing everything, and for you."

"For me? What do you mean?" asked Spyro, looking at Cyrus with a confuzed expression.

"I'm not blind, you know."

"What are you talking about!?" Spyro was beginning to get very annoyed.

"Well, I should probably be heading back to my cell..." Cyrus sighed, completely changing the topic.

"Your cell? Are you supposed to be locked-up?"

"Yeah, but that stupid dragonfly forgot to lock the cell."

"How are you able to move? I mean, you got the shit beaten out of you. You actuall shouldn't be alive!"

"I don't know...but each night, I fell this wierd sensation spread through my body. It's as if there's energy being coursed through me and it feels _really_ good."

Spyro remembered the pleasurable feeling from just before he woke-up.

"Wait..." Spyro said, remembering something Cyrus said, "You said 'each night,' how long have I been out?"

"About three days."

Spyro looked at him, surprised and shocked.

"You were actually frozen for the whole first day." Cyrus said, giving a light chuckle.

"Wow...three days..." Spyro said, looking back at Cynder sadly.

"Well, I should get going..." Cyrus said as he started walking for the door, "Oh and Spyro."

"Yeah?" Spyro replied without turning around.

"A spark is all it takes." With that, Cyrus left the room, closing the door behind him.

_What does that mean? _Spyro wondered to himself,

Spyro bent his head down onto Cynder's chest and listened for her heartbeat. It was there, but it was very faint, and it was getting fainter by the second. Soon, it eventually stopped all-together. Spyro lifted his head off of Cynder and starred at her, holding back tears. He then bent over and gently kissed Cynder's lips. Holding the kiss for 5 seconds. When he ended the kiss, he felt a tiny jolt of electricity spark between thier lips. He then took a last look at Cynder before saying,

"Good-bye...Cynder..." he turned to leave, but felt a tug on his tail, and as he looked behind him, he saw his tail in Cynder's paw. At first, Spyro didn't know what to make of it, but then he wakled back next to Cynder's bad and placed his head on her chest again. There was a faint beating.

_Oh my god...she's ALIVE!"_

Spyro didn't understand how that was possible, then he remembered Cyrus's words,

_"A spark is all it takes..."_

"Electricity..." Spyro said as he held his paws in front of him.

He then remembered a lesson from Volteer (that he didn't pay attention to most of the time).

_"So in conclusion, electricity can be a deadly weapon, but also a life saver... Spyro? _

_"*snore* *snore*"_

_SPYRO!"_

_"OW! What was that for...?"_

_"Did you hear anything I just said?"_

_Yeah...uhh...electricity can save a life...right?"_

_"Yes, but how?"_

_"Umm..."_

_"All you have to do is place your hands on their chest and..._

Spyro shook his head, not wanting to remember the amount of pain he felt from the electrical shock he received that day.

"That REALLY hurt too..." Spyro mumbled to himself, "Alright, back to the matter at hand..."

Spyro closed his fist tight, then quickly snapped them open. An electrical shock surged up his arm as he did so. When it reached his palm, it sparked outward into the air.

"I hope this works..."

Spyro placed his hands on Cynder's chest, which was almost not moving. He started charging energy in his arms, directing the flow to his palms to be sent through Cynder's body. After he thought he had enough, he released the energy into Cynder's body. Cynder's back suddenly arched up for a second, then falling back down. This totally freaked-out Spyro, causing himto yelp and jump back in surprise...then fall to the floor in pain as his body burned form his "internal injuries." After he got back to his feet, he walked over to Cynder and placed his head on her chest again. Her heartbeat was faster and stronger than before.

"Holy shit it's WORKING!" Spyro yelled in joy, as a smile formed on his face.

Spyro then repeated the what he did last time, with the same results, except Spyro didn't fall over. He placed his head on her chest once again, and this time, her heartbeat was almost _normal._

"Cynder...are-are you...awake?" Spyro said as he leaned over the bed, looking at her face. At first, nothing happened, but after about a minute, her eyes flickered for a second, then slowly opened to reveal her sappire-green eyes.

"Spyro...a-am I alive?"

"Spyro was speechless. He couldn't move, talk, or even think clearly, so all Cynder got in a response was,

"Wey ied, umm, and thy im wor..."

"Wh-what?" Cynder said, starting to laugh, as she tried sitting-up, "Spyro, calm down, take a breath, and explain what happened."

After following her advice, Spyro said, "Well, you DID die...for about three minutes."

"Wow...really. How am I alive now?" Cynder said with a sly smile, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, I used electricity to "revive" you...I guess. I remembered one of my lessons with Vol.." Spyro's sentance was cut-off because Cynder brought one of her claws up to his lips.

"Just stop talking already." Cynder said before bringing her lips to his, completely knocking Spyro off-guard.

Spyro's eyes were wide in shock, but only for a moment. He quickly melded into the kiss, closing his eys and leaning to Cynder. Unfortunately, as he put pressure on his right torso, he yelped in pain as body began burning again...and ruining the moment.

"Man that's getting _really_ annoying..." Spyro said as he sat onto the bed.

"What's wrong Spyro?" asked Cynder, very concerned.

"Well, Siaria had to freeze me in ice to stop me from going out of control again, and she said that she might have 'damaged me internally,' or something."

Spyro began rubbing his side and back to help relieve the pain.

"Here," said Cynder gently, "let me help."

Cynder began rubbing Spyro's back with her hands and tail, a sly smile on her face

"Oooooooooooooooo that feels good..." said Spyro as he arched his back in pleasure.

Unknown to the two young dragons, there was someone watching from the sightly ajar door.

"They deserve eachother." said the gentle voice of Siaria.

Siaria slowly closed the door, trying not to disturb the two new lovers, but as she turned around she almost bumped right into a black-and-white dragon.

"Evesdropping, are we?" Cyrus said mockingly, giving her a smile.

"How did you do that?" Siaria said, surprised at why she didn't hear him sneak-up on her.

"I used to be an assassin, it's kind've requiered for the job..."

"Well, I can see why you were good at it."

"Thanks...I think..."

"Shouldn't you be in your cell?" asked Siaria suspiciousely.

"The dragonfly forgot to lock the door, so I thought I would 'mend some wounds'...like what you've been doing for the past few nights."

"What! How did you know?" Siaria was surprised at how he knew of her secret power.

"Assassin, remember?" said Cyrus mockingly.

"Ohh, just go back in your cage already." Siaria said, slightly annoyed.

"Do you mind walking with me?" Cyrus said with a smile.

"U-umm sure...I'll walk with you." Siaria said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks."

The two then walked-off down the halls torward the cell that Cyrus was supposed be locked in, a gust of wind blowing-out the lights as they passed them.

* * *

**So is** **everyone happy now? Are the people that were pissed about Cynder "dying" happy? Are the "SpyroxCynder fans happy? Are there now CyrusxSiaria fans? Am I asking too many questions? Should I stop asking questions now? Don't worry, I'm done asking questions...or am I? No, I'm done.**

**Has anyone read my other story "The Will of Cynder?" (woops, that was a question) Well, for those that don't know, it's a "what if" story, where Spyro LOSES to Cynder in convexity. The second chapter (chapter 2) will be out sometime soon, so be on the look-out! **

**Notes on chapter 2 for "The Will of Cynder": Spyro wakes-up to find himself in a cave and and Cynder, the one that swore to kill him, is starring at the thunder storm. The storm causes Cynder to reveal some of her past to Spyro, but keeps a secret about her reasons for saving Spyro.**

**Notes For next chapter in SoS: Spyro and Cynder make a friend. Charr turns-out to be really annoying. And Cyrus looses his mind...along with 5 other things... **

**The shadow you see on the edge of your vision,**

**Cyrus Black, Assassin of Shadow.**


	5. Family

**YAY! CYNDER'S NOT DEAD!!! WOOT!XDXDXDXD!!! So, everyone's happy and all, Spyro and Cynder are now in love, Cyrus isn't actually such a bad guy…but Malefor is. Remember Cyrus's deal with Malefor? Malefor sure does…**

**Hope anyone that got pissed didn't try to track me down and kill me (one almost did…) because of chapter 3. But everything got better in chapter 4…but I still got some hate mail…anywho…the pain isn't over yet, not by a long shot! (read notes for chapter 5 above to get a clue about this chapter). **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter is about 3 weeks after the last chapter.**

Chapter 5: Family…

**

* * *

**

"That's not fair, Ignitus!" yelled and angered Siaria.

Siaria and Ignitus were having argument in Ignitus's study. Siaria was obviousely mad, and Ignitus was trying to reason with her.

"But you have to understand..." started Ignitus.

"Understand what!" Siaria said, cutting-off Ignitus, "He's not bad at all! His case was the same as Cynder's, and you trust her!"

"No, he acted of his own will, while Cynder was tainted with Malefor's powers."

"That's because he had a family to protect! That doesn't make him bad, it makes him a nice person!" Siaria was becoming angrier by the second.

"That may be so, but it also shows us that he's easily manipulated, and that can be very dangerouse."

"Well...can you atleast allow him out of the cell if he has someone watching him?"

"Well..." Ignitus began scratching his chin in deep consideration, "I'll have to think about it, but for now, it's your turn to go guard him, so you should be off."

"Fine..." mumbled Siaria angrily as she walked-off out of the room, Ignitus shaking his head as she did so,

_Siaria, you have to understand why we take precautions like these..._

"What was that about?" asked a familiar voice off to her right as she exited the room.

"Huh? SPYRO!" Siaria yelled happily as she turned to him, "Glad to see that you're all better now!"

"Glad to see you too Siaria, and, well, I still feel a slight amount of pain in my side every-so-often, but it's bearable."

"Oh...sorry about that..." Siaria said, looking down.

"Naww, it's fine. You were just doing what you had to." Spyro said with a bright smile.

"Thanks." Siaria said, returning the smile.

"Oh, Siaria, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Really, who?"

"Turn around."

Siaria turned around and was met with a smiling black dragoness with beautiful sapphire-green eyes.

"Hey." said Cynder, "So you're Siaria, right?"

"Yeah." replied Siaria, "And you're Cynder!" Siaria was obviousely excited to finally meet her.

"That's me." Cynder said with a bright smile, but then became very concerned, "So...where's Cyrus?"

"Well, that's sort've what I was arguing with Ignitus about."

"Oh that's right!" said Spyro, remembering a something Cyrus said a while ago, "He said that the gurdians wanted him in a cell."

"WHAT!" yelled Cynder, shocked, "But why! He's not bad at all!"

"Well, Ignitus said it was because he's 'easily manipulated'...but I asked him if someone would watch him when he's not in his cell and he said he would think about it..." Siaria said, trailing-off her sentance.

"Well, where is he?" asked Spyro.

"Hmmm...I'd have to say...IN HIS CELL." Cynder said, holding back a laugh.

"Sorry..." Spyro said, looking down, embarrased, as Siaria started walking-off down the coridor, holding back a giggle.

* * *

_"Did you think I forgot our deal?" said a dark voice._

_"Huh? Who's there!?" Cyrus asked._

_Everything was black, and in every direction. Cyrus didn't even see the ground he was standing on._

_"You will pay for betraying me."_

_Cyrus realized who was talking, suddenly becoming very angry._

_"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BETRAYED ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"_

_"Oh am I? Oh well, then it won't matter that I kill yor family now i guess..."_

_"I swear, if you hurt ANY of them I will..." Cyrus began in an angered tone._

_"You'll WHAT!?" There is NOTHING you can do! That is...except watch..." Malefor's voice suddenly became very sinister._

_"Watch? Wa-w-watch what?" Cyrus said, becoming very scared at the tone in Malefor's voice._

_Everything around Cyrus suddenly started to shimmer dimly, then, his suroundings began to change, from black, to a familiar place. A _strange_ place. Cyrus gasped at realization of his surroundings. He was in Convexity, and his whole family, including the egg holding his unhatched little sibling, were all surrounded by large apes, and even Gual himself. They were all tied-up, and their arms were tied behind their backs. Apparrently, they had been struggling to escape for some time, because thay all had scabbed marks on their wrists and arms from the rope rubbing agains their scales. Gual had a sinister grin on his face, along with the rest of the apes. Cyrus tried walking torward his family, but his body wouldn't respond._

_"First, let's start with good-old dad..." Malefor's voice said with pure evil in his voice._

_"No...NO!!!" Cyrus yelled._

_

* * *

_

Siaria slowly opened the door where the room with Cyrus's cell is and peered inside. Cyrus was on the bed at the back of his cell, but he was moving-around.

"Okay guys, come in" Siaria said as she steped inside, Spyro and Cynder close behind.

They walked over to the edge of the cell, ad noticed that Cyrus's eyes were closed, so he was aparently asleep, bu he was tossing and turning, and there was sweat glistenin off of his black scales.

"Do you think he's having a nightmare?" Cynder said worriedly.

"He could be sick." Spyro said, shrugging his shoulders.

Siaria quickly found the key to the cell an a shelf covered in books to the right and opened the cell.

"Siaria? What are you doing?" Spyro asked.

Cynder asked the same thing, but Siaria didn't respond as she ran over to Cyrus and started shaking him.

"Cyrus! Wake-up!" Siaria yelled, concerned.

Cyrus's eyes snapped open suddenly, which made Siaria let-out a sigh of relief, but quickly turned to a gasp of horror when she saw that his eyes were shrouded in a black mist.

Cyrus jumped off the bed, knocking Siaria over, and began yelling,

"DAD!!! NOOOOO!!!" screamed Cyrus as tears began forming in his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?" Cynder asked, confuzed, as she approched him.

Cynder was suddenly thrown back as a wall of dark electricity appeared a few feet from Cyrus's position.

"Cynder!" Spyro ylled as he threw himself to the right to catch her.

He caught her, but got the wind knocked out of him because he was the one that end-up on the bottom.

"Thanks Spyro." Cynder said, licking his cheek and giving him a smile.

"You're welco..."

Spyro's sentance was cut short due to a loud roar of pain and anger errupting from Cyrus's maw, shaking the walls. Siaria began running torward Cyrus to try to stop him, but met the same barrier as Cynder, and was sent flying into a wall, being knocked unconceouse on impact. Ignitus then ran in, along with the other guardians, and he had a concerned expression on his face.

"What is going on here!" bellowed Ignitus.

"We don't know." replied Cynder, "We just came in here and he went crazy. Anytime we get near him, a barrier of black electricity knocks us back."

"Malefor..." Ignitus said under his breath.

Cyrus once again roared in anger, tears now streaming down his face from his clouded eyes. A strong wind started picking-up as Cyrus fell to his knees, looking at the ground with anguish on his face.

* * *

_"Mom..."_

_There were two decapitated black dragon bodies laying on the ground, still tied-up. There was another, smaller black dragon crying and screaming in fear with tears streaming down it's face,_

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" wailed the small balck dragon._

_Another, slightly larger black dragoness was looking at the ground, sobbing slightly, but forcing herself to hold-back tears._

_"Shara..." began Cyrus sadly, "I'm so sorry..."_

_The black female dragon looked-up to Cyrus as Gual raised his sword to strike her. She had a determined look on her face, and Cyrus thought he saw fire in her eyes. The smaller black dragon was crying very loudly, and getting louder by the second. Gual looked at the small dragon with an annoyed expression and grbbed him by the rope. Gual lifted the helpless dragon to his face and roared loudly, causing the small black dragon to instantly stop crying and start shaking heavily in fear. Gual drpped the dragon onto the ground and a small group of apes began carrying him away. Gual started laughng loudly as Cyrus could do nothing but watch in anger. Gual suddenly sniffed the air and smelled smoke, so he looked down and saw that there was a rather large fire where the black dragoness used to be. Gual watched in horror as the fire started _moving_._

_"Sister! NO!" Cyrus yelled, "You'll kill yourself!"_

_"So much power!" Malefor's voice exclaimed, "You whole family is simply amazing! Too bad you all have too much of a heart for my liking..."_

_The fire suddenly launched at the apes carrying the small black dragon away in a large comet dash, instantly incinerating all of the apes. The fire formed into the shape of a dragon as it stood protectively in front of the small sobbing dragon, it's wings spread deffencively. More apes charged at the dragon-fire, all of them being incinerated as the living fire slashed at them. Gual had an expression of pure terror on his face, while Cyrus had an expression of sadness. After all of the apes had been killed, the dragon-fire looked at Gual, causing Gual to shudder in fear. The living fire dashed at Gual, intending to wipe from existance, but the fire was blown-out as the energy from the black dragoness ran-out. There was now nothing left of her, not even ashes. Gual fell back and gasped in relief from his near-death experiance._

_"Your sister was very powerful Cyrus, you should be proud!" Malefor's voice laughed coldly._

_Cyrus couldn't believe it. His whole family, except for his traumatized little brother and unhatched sibling, had just been wiped-out as if they were a cobweb. Cyrus heard Malefor's laughter as his surrounding began shifting from Convexity, to his cell in the Dragon Temple. Cyrus's mind suddenly felt as though it was broken in two._

* * *

The wind had now increased from a light breeze, to a hurricane. Siaria awoke, groaning, and rubbed the back of her head, which was very sore. She looked around and saw the guardins trying to get to Cyrus, but being thwarted by the electrical barrier, and Spyro and Cynder just trying not to get blown away. Cyrus was starring into space with a look of anguish on his face and tears streaming down from his no longer clouded eyes. The wind suddenly stopped, causing everyone to look around in confuzion. Siaria stayed where she was because her whole body hurt, while everyone else walked up to Cyrus, the barrier gone.

"Is it over?" Spyro asked.

"I-I don't..." Ignitus's eyes went wide at realization of what's about to happen, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!"

Everyone complied at once and turned to run, but didn't get the chance because a strong "explosion" of wind errupted from Cyrus as he screamed in rage, bringing his hands to his head. Everyone was sent flying into the walls, knocking-out Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Spyro, who sheiled Cynder before they hit the wall with his body and wings. Cyril landed on his four legs on the wall, so he didn't take too much damage. Cyrus roared in pure rage at the ceiling as the wind grew stronger and actually started to rip apart the room. Siaria was fine because she was sitting against the wall, but she was in fear of what could happen, to the temple, to Cyrus, and to everyon else.

"I have to end this!" Cyril said as he started charging evergy in his maw and looked at Cyrus.

Cyrus thought he could feel a dark presence enter his mind, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. His family was dead, his little brother was probably dead by now, and the egg holding his unhatched sibling was probably smashed. Then, he heard a sinister, yet understanding voice speak to him in his mind,

_You have suffered like I have. I will use my second chance to help you exact your revenge on our enemy, only if you, in return, help me find the reason why I was forced to wander this world fro an eternity..._

Cyrus didn't understand what the voice was saying to him, nor did he care, he just wished the pain would stop. His prayer came true. He suddenly felt a cold and painful sensation in his chest. He looked down, ending his roar and the torrent of wind, and saw an ice spike protruding from his chest. He was slowly loosing sensation in his body as he fell into unconceouseness. The last thing he saw was a sorrowful look on Siaria's face as she closed her maw, tiny ice particles floating away to dissapear.

"Please frogive me..." Siaria wispered, a tear falling down her face.

* * *

**Ok, well, this chapter was supposed to have more stuff in it, but I had to change things soooooo...keep an eye out for chapter 6! Oh and, I barely got this chapter out on my due date, which is every monday. Apparently I actually AM going to be able to have a new chapter out every week!**

**In the next chapter, Siaria reveals her "secret power" to everyone, and Charr turns out to be a bit_...a mean person...*_under his breath* "close call..."**

**Alright, till' next time!!!**

**The one that is very annoyed at the moment...**

**Cyrus Bla...OH SCREW IT!!! *throws tv out window* ARRRRRRRRRG!!!**


	6. Passion and Pain Love and Anger

**That last chapter showed everyone just how much Malefor likes causing pain, but in this chapter, things tone down a bit. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and plz review and give criticizm, even if it means completely trashing my story because I will take your advice anyway!**

**ENJOY!!!**

ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN ANY SPYRO CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR CYRUS, SIARIA, AND CHARR!

Chapter 6: Passion and Pain. Love and Anger

* * *

Over the next few days, things in the temple had calmed down a bit. There were no possessions, no explosions, no attacks, nothing. Spyro and Cynder got back to doing their daily chores and training. Charr didn't really seem to care about any of the past events and just went through the days doing _some_of his assigned chores. The guardians had been examining the pool of visions constantly, but they wouldn't tell anyone why. Cyrus was on the brink of death in a medical room, and Siaria locked herself in her room and almost never came out, only for breakfast and dinner. She would only come-out, grab some food then run back to her room and lock the door. Ofcourse, everyone was concerned for her, but they never had any chances to talk to her.

One night, when everyone was asleep (ofcourse), Siaria ventured-out of her room and went to the room Cyrus was in. When she got there, she only sat at the end of his bed and watched him. He had a large amount of bandages wrapped around his black chest to hide the severe wound there and his breathing was very erratic.

_How could I have done this to you? _Thought Siaria, on the brink of tears, _You have been through worse! You told me so yourself when I was guarding you!_

Unknown to Siaria, someone was walking through the door, but she didn't hear anything. As soon as the dragoness saw her, she quickly walked out of the room and closed the door until she could barely see through a small crack. Cynder silently watched as Siaria placed her paws on Cyrus's black chest and closed her eyes. To Cynder's shock, Siaria's hands began to glow brightly. After a few minutes, Siaria removed her hands from Cyrus's chest, the glow fading away. Siaria was breathing heavily for a moment, then she collapsed onto the floor.

"Siaria!" yelled Cynder, concerned, as she ran over to Siaria and helped her to her feet.

"Were you spying on me?" asked Siaria, very concerned and breathin heavily.

"Well...I-I guess so..." Cynder said regretfully.

"So you saw..._that_, I guess?"

"Yes...what was that?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but all I know is that I can heal people." Siaria said as she sat on the edge of the bed, Cynder sitting next to her, listening intently, "But there's a catch. I have to give the one I'm healing my energy, to give their bodies the ability to heal themselves, but this takes a toll on my body, causing me to become very weak and exhausted. I could even kill myself if I give too much energy."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Well, every night since we arrived. I've even helped Spyro when he was frozen."

"Well, that explains why you were always tired..." Cynder said, laughing slightly.

"The guardians said that Cyrus will most likely not survive much longer, and my treatments aren't working enough to help him!" Siaria screamed as she began crying.

"Siaria, don't cry, we'll find a way to help him, I promise..." Cynder said comfortingly as she brought Siaria closer to her and draped her right wing over Siaria's shaking form.

"HOW!" screamed Siaria angrily, looking up to Cynder, her eyes red and tears streaming down her blue scales, "HE"S GOING TO DIE AND IT"S MY GODDAMN FALT!"

Cynder starred at Siaria, appalled. She hadn't known her much, but she knew that this was not like her at all.

"Siaria, there has to be _someone_that can help. I'm sure the guardians are looking for help." Cynder said calmly, trying to calm Siaria in turn.

"Are-are you sure?" Siaria sobbed hopefully.

Cynder nodded her head in response, and said seriously, "But you need to stop locking yourself in your room. We're all worried about you, and it's not healthy." Siaria, sniffled a few times but nodded in response as she rubbed her eyes, "How about I stay with you tonight?"

"What about Spyro?"

"I'm sure he won't mind if I'm away from him for _one_night." Cynder gave Siaria a warm smile, Siaria calmed down and gave a wane smile in return, "Alright, let's go."

Siaria and Cynder walked-out of the room, leaving Cyrus by himself...sort've.

**_Hehehe...she really care for you, doesn't she?_** echoed a sinister voice, mockingly

_Wh-who are you?_asked Cyrus

**_I'm someone that just wants to help you._**

_Then why don't I believe that._

**_Because you know when something isn't what it seems...atleast, now you do anyway._**

**_

* * *

_**

The following day, Siaria had finally come out of her room, but she didn't talk much and she always seemed sad. She had explained her powers to the guardians, but they said they already knew, which surprised Siaria, so she asked how they knew. All that they said in response was,

"That's our little secret."

Siaria didn't like the answer, but she shrugged it off.

Siaria was currently talking to Ignitus, Volteer, and Terrador next to the Pool of Visions.

"Do you know of anyone that _can_help Cyrus?" asked Siaria pleadingly.

"Well, actually..." Ignitus was cut short because Sparx suddenly dashed in and flew straight into Ignitus's face, a golden trail following behind him.

"Hey, there's some chick at the door that wants to come in, what should I do?" Sparx said casually.

"First, please get out of my face, my eyes hurt." Sparx complied, apologizing, then Ignitus continued, "Second, let her in, we sent for her."

"Hm...now that you mention it, she did say Cyril asked her to come..." Sparx mumbled as he flew away to get Soyro to open the door.

"Ignitus? Who is this person?" asked Siaria.

"You'll find-out." replied Ignitus with a smirk as he walked to the main entrance room, everyone following close behind.

* * *

About five minutes later, everyone was in the main entrance room, including Spyro, Cynder, Charr (who looked very bored), and someone new. The newcomer was wearing a red hooded cloak. The newcomer's face was hidden by the hood and all that could be seen of the person's body were the feet and hands. Both feet and hands were a furry white, and sometimes the wrists could be seen, which were bright tan colored fur.

"You are the Sorceress we sent for, correct?" asked Ignitus.

"I am." replied the Sorceress. The Sorceress had a feminine voice, "What is you need me to do...or, should I say _paying_ me to do?"

"We would like you to heal an injured pris..." Terrador ended his sentence after realizing what he was saying. He looked at Siaria to see if she noticed. She did. Siaria turned and walkd out of the room with a disturbing look in her eyes, "I-I-I...It was...woops..."

"Well, this could cause problems..." sighed Ignitus.

"We'll go talk to her." Cynder said as she followed the direction Siaria went in, Spyro following.

Charr, shrugged and just left the room.

"Alright," the Sorceress remover the hood, revealing the face of a female rabbit. Her fur was a light tan and her ears were falling behind her head and back, "so where's the person I need to heal?"

* * *

There was a loud crash as a wooded as a training dummy was obliterated on impact against the wall...for the tenth time.

"YAH!"

Siaria continued to massacre the wooden dummies. Weather it was slicing them to pieces with her tail and claws, launching them into walls, or freezing them into ice before shattering them to pieces, they all met the same fate. Siaria had accomplished in destroying almost all of the training dummies in the room and was panting heavily. She was facing a wall, holding herself up with her left arm against the wall. Siaria gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she abruptly punched the wall with her right fist.

_WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO HARM THOSE THAT I CARE FOR!_

Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

"Siaria!"

It was Cynder...

"Where are you!"

...and apparently Spayro too.

"Siaria, where ar...oh my..." Cynder walked into the training room, Spyro following behind.

"Holy shit..." gasped Spyro.

The trainng room was littered with broken peices of wood, peices of ice, and patches of ground that were covered in ice and snow. After examining the room for a few seconds, she noticed Siaria on her knees on the other side of the room with her arms wrapped around herself. Cynder ran to her, and Spyro followed. As Cynder got closer she saw that Siaria was shaking violently.

"Siaria," Cynder said as she knelt down next to her, "are you okay?"

"Why..." whispered Siaria, "why did it happen again?"

"Why did what happen again?" asked Cynder, concerned for her friend.

Cynder placed her paw on Siaria's back, but quickly pulled away with an, "AHHG!" because Siaria's body was freezing. Cynder looked at her paw and saw that it was _frozen _and brought her other paw to her wrist while cringing in pain_._

"Cynder! What happened!?" Spyro yelled, surprised, as he saw Cynder's frozen paw.

Spyro grasped it in his own paw and began to heat it, melting the ice away. When all the ice was gone, he ended the flow of heat and looked at Siaria sadly.

_If Malefor has something to do with this...!_thought Spyro.

"Why must I be the one to hurt them?" Siaria whispered, barely audible.

"Thank you Spyro." Cynder said, still feeling a slight burning-ish sensation in her paw, "What should we do with Siaria?"

"I have an idea." Spyro said as he began using what mastery he had over ice to drop his body temperature to temperatures that would usually have killed a normal dragon, and placed his paw on Siaria. Nothing happened.

_Hey! It worked! _thought Spyro to himself (A.N:as if you think something to anyone BUT yourself...).

Spyro swept Siaria up bride-style. Siaria was whimpering quietly, cradled in Spyro's arms.

"Let's take her to her room, I guess." Spyro said as he began walking out of the training room, Cynder following closely.

_I wonder what shook Siaria so bad for her to fall apart like this... _thought Cynder sadly.

* * *

"Aside from the wing and the hole in his chest, I don't see what's wrong with him."

The guardians, including Cyril, who had recently returned, and the Sorceress were examining Cyrus. He was breathing erratically and the bandages were removed to reveal the relatively large wound in his chest, as he was laying on his back.

"Yes, we don't understand it either." replied Cyril.

The Sorceresss' ears suddenly perked-up, "Wait...I feel something, _inordinate, _about this dragon."

'Well," began Ignitus, "he was working for Malefor, so Malefor probably left a permanent mark on him, like Cynder."

"No, I can feel that, but...something else as well..." The Sorceress closed her eyes and touched Cyrus's arm. The scales felt as though they were scarred, but they looked perfectly fine, "That's odd," muttered the Sorceress.

"What's odd?" asked Volteer.

"Have you ever seen him in the light before?" asked the rabbit suddenly.

"Um, no, why?"

Without a word, the Sorceress flicked her Palm out and a bright orange glow appeared out of nowhere above her palm. But the light wasn't what everyone was looking at, it was Cyrus that surprised them. His body was suddenly covered in scars, bruises, and gashes.

"What!?" exclaimed Ignitus, "where did all of that come from...wait, Spyro and Cynder recalled seeing illusions when fighting Cyrus." Ignitus's eyes grew wide. _Could he actually be the one?_

"Well, he is a great illusionist, I'd say." laughed the rabbit, "He was able to fool the 'wise guardians' for atleast a month."

"Can you just heal him please?" said Ignitus, annoyed.

The Sorceress suddenly stuck her arm out ans quickly said, "Alright, but I want one of you to boil these herbs in water for about 10 minutes."

"I'll do it," replied Ignitus as he grabbed the pouch that the rabbit produced out of nowhere, "How hot should the water be?"

"As long as it's boiling, it doesn't matter."

Ignitus was about to say something, but thought better of it and turned then walked out. The Sorceress then stuck her arms out over Cyrus's body and closed her eyes. After about a minute, she said calmly, "Well, it seems that he has multiple disfigured bones, broken bones, and even a...rock, I think, nearly impaling his heart. How he's still alive, is a mystery to me."

"If his body was this damage," started Volteer, in utter befuddlement, "then how is he able to hide it from us! I mean, he had to be in so much pain!"

"I don't know, but, after I'm done, all of that should be gone. Now be quiet!" ordered the rabbit sternly.

There was a soft glow coming from the rabbit's paws as the she began healing the disfigured and broken bones in his body, small, disturbing, poping noises could be heard every few seconds. Afterward, she began working on the scars and gashes covering his body. They began to seal themselves as the Sorceress began to feel very fatigued. The last wound she healed was the newest one caused by the Ice Spike. Just before it sealed all the way, a small paice of stone floated out of the wound, and into the palm of the rabbit, then it sealed completely. After the all the wounds were healed, the rabbit opened her eyes, set her arms at her side, and said,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to faint right..." the rabbit suddenly fell over to the side before she could finish her sentance. Luckily, Terrador was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

Suddnely, Cyrus's eyes shot open as he jolted upright on the bed and he began to look around, "What..." Cyrus looked at his body and was surprised to see that he had no more scars, in fact, his whole body felt better than it ever had before. He quickly looked up to his grey wing and let out a sigh as he saw the scar on it. _Atleast I still have something to remember why I'm going to send Malefor straight back to that prison if he ever gets out._

"Cyrus?" Cyrus's thoughts were interrupted by Cyril, "How do you feel?"

Cyrus looked up at the blue dragon and simply said, "Like I could fight Gual's entire army and not break a sweat." Cyrus noticed the rabbit being held by Terrador, "Who's she?"

"She is the one that just saved your life." responded Terrador as he lifted the rabbit onto his shoulder and walked out of the room.

A thought suddenly crossed Cyrus's mind, "Where is Siaria?"

"Um, we don't really know, but she is still in the temple...I think..." responded Volteer quietly and with a lot less energy than normal.

**_I would check her room if I were you._**

"Alright, I'll check her room." stated Cyrus to no one in particular.

"Um, okay, you do that." said Cyril, confuzed, as Cyrus hoped off the bed and walked by him, out of the room.

* * *

_"Mom! I'm back!" Siaria walked into her little home, returning from her walk to the nearby lake, "Mom? Mom, where are you?" Siaria turned the corner into her mom's room and was face-to-face with a bloody sight. Her mom was laying on floor in a puddle of blood, her throat cut open and spewing blood. Siaria screamed in horror as she backed away, but she suddenly bumped into something behind her. She turned around to see a bronze colored dragon about her size starring into her eyes. The dragon's face was red with blood and an evil grin was spread across the dragon's face. "No...please tell me you didn't do this..."_

_"Oh, but I did, and I enjoyed it."_

_"No, please no."_

_"Yes, and guess what? I laughed as I watched her blood seep from her throat and the life drain from her face! I laughed as she pleaded for mercy!"_

_Siaria backed away from the dragon, shaking her head, refusing to believe his words, "No, no, no, no, no, no."_

_"And now, I'm going to laugh while I do what I did to your mother."_

_Siaria looked up into the eyes of the demented dragon, desperation plastering her face. The bronze dragon merely smiled as he brought his tail to her throat, the cold, barb touching her neck gently._

_"Don't worry, it will be over soon, 'my love.'"_

_Siaria screamed as the blade was swiped across her neck, opening a gash in her throat, and releasing fresh blood onto the floor and the bronze dragon's already bloodied body._

_

* * *

_

Siaria bolted upright on the bed. She was breathing heavily and was covered in a cold sweat. Actually, she looked down at the bed and saw that it was frozen. She closed her eyes and beagn crying softly as she curled into a ball, her body convulsing every few seconds. She heard her door creak open and someone walk in but she didn't pay attention to it. She still didn't look as a paw was placed on her shoulder.

"Siaria."

Siaria continued to ignore the person as she cried.

"Siaria, look at me."

Siaria still refused to acknowledge the person.

"Siaria, look...at...me."

Siaria felt two paws grasp each side of her head and lift her up to be eye-to-eye with a pair of misty-silver eyes. At first, she didn't recognize them, she she spread her eyes wide at recognition of who was holding her.

"Cy...rus..."

"Siaria, I'm okay...it's okay...just stop crying." Cyrus said softly as Siaria wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to die..." sniffled Siaria as she rubbed her face against the smooth scales on Cyrus's neck.

"No way, I have some business to take care of before I die." responded Cyrus, almost laughing, gently rubbing Siaria's head, "Now, I want you to calm down, everything is fine."

"But it's not." Siaria said, quickly pulling away from Cyrus and turning her head away from him, "I-I nearly killed you."

"Don't blame yourself Siaria," Cyrus said, placing a paw on her shoulder, "You had to do it, just as with Spyro."

"It doesnt matter." Siaria whimpered, shrugging-off Cyrus's paw, "I should kill myself before I hurt anyone else."

"Siaria!" Cyrus yelled, aghast, " Kill yourself! That's-that's crazy!"

"But, I have hurt Spyro, nearly killed you, and killed my ma..." Siaria cut-off her sentence before she went too far.

"Your what?"

"Just...I-I don't want to be alone anymore, but...I always hurt those that I care for." Siaria said quietly, almost inaudible.

"Siaria, I will never let you be alone, okay?" Cyrus said as he walked in front Siaria and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

They starred into eachother's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, Cyrus smiling brightly the whole time, then, Siaria started leaning towards Cyrus, closing her eyes.

_Cyrus...I...I need you._

_What is she doing? _thought Cyrus, _Is she going to..._

When Siaria leaned close enough so than their lips were only separated by a few, tiny, centimeters, the door flew open, an orange-red colored dragon walking in.

"The guardians wanted me to...well, well, well. What do we have here?" chuckled Charr.

Siaria and Cyrus looked over to Charr, then quickly turned their heads away from him and backed away from each other to hide their quickly reddening faces. Even a small amount of red could be seen on Cyrus's black scales.

"N-n-nothing is going on, Charr, we...uh...we were just..." stammered Siaria.

"Just, _what?"_mocked Charr.

"We were doing nothing." finished Siaria.

"Well, If nothing means making-out, then, yeah, I guess you were!" mocked Charr as burst-out laughing.

Cyrus looked over his shoulder at Siaria. She was looking directly at the ground with her wings drooping. Cyrus suddenly saw a tear hit the floor under Siaria. This sent Cyrus fuming.

"Charr." Cyrus said seriously.

"What is it, "lover boy?"

"Shut...up." responded Cyrus.

"Why? Am I hurting you feelings?" said Charr innocently.

"No, you're hurting _her_feelings!" yelled Cyrus as he turned on Charr and starred into his eyes.

Charr froze. Cyrus's stare was very threatening, and it creeped him-out.

"Okay, okay...fine, I'll go." Charr said, sighing, "The guardians just wanted me to check on you." With that, Charr turned and left.

Cyrus sighed, "He was always a jerk...are you okay Siaria?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks." Siaria sniffled a little as she turned back to Cyrus. _I hope he forgot about that...'special moment.'_

"Well, I guess I should be going to my room..." Cyrus perked-up as he remembered something, "Oh yeah! I forgot. The guardians gave me an actual room now!"

"Oh...okay..." said Siaria sadly, noticing that she could see the stars out in the black sky through the window.

"Huh? What's wrong? Isn't that good?"

"Yeah, it is, just...I kind've wanted you to stay with me...tonight." Siaria said, getting quieter with each word until she almost couldn't be heard, "I-I didn't want to be alone..."

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea..." responded Cyrus.

Siaria's wings droop as she looked at the ground, "Oh...I'm sorry."

Cyrus walked over to Siaria as he said, "Oh no! Not like that! It's just...well, your bed is frozen."

Siaria looked over to her bed and thought_, Oh yeah...right._

"So, I guess it would be fine if you stayed with me in my new room." Cyrus said, giving Siaria a warm smile and holding his paw-out to her. Siaria returned the smile and took his hand as she nodded. Together, they exited the room and began walking down the halls.

"So, is Cyrus your real name?" Siaria suddenly said.

"What!? Why wouldn't it be?" responded Cyrus, obviously confuzed.

"Well, you were an assassin so, I thought you might have, like, a secret name or something..."

"No, my name is Cyrus, but my friends call me 'Black'...well, when I had friends anyway..."

"Why do they call you that? Is it because you're scales are black?"

"No, it's because I have a 'black' past, if you know what I mean."

'Actually, no, I don't. Enlighten me." Siaria said, as they got to the door to Cyrus's room, which was apparently across the hall from Spyro's ( A/N: and Cynder's hehe).

"I'll just put things short. Basically, on every one of my birthdays, something bad happens. For example," Cyrus and Siaria walked into the room, Cyrus walked over to a candle and lit it with a small match, then did the same for seven others, "when I was hatched, my grandmom died, and the day I turned ten, my friend's house burned down. Finally," Cyrus walked over to the window and starred out into the night, an expression of sorrow on his face. Saria followed him to the window and stood behind him, "the day I turned eighteen, my village was attacked by apes and we were captured."

Siaria gasped, then said, "Oh my god Cyrus, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's fine," responded Cyrus as he turned back to Siaria and gave her a smile, "You didn't know."

_Wow Cyrus, you are one strong paice of work. Mentally, and physically._Thought Siaria as she examined Cyrus. She couldn't remove her eyes from him for some reason, he just seemed to be entrancing in the glow of the candles and moon through the window. She found herself almost _drooling _over him. _He's just so _muscular!_I mean! Siaria! What's wrong with you!? Get ahold of yourself!_

Cyrus saw Siaria starring at him intently and started to feel blood rush to his face, "Um, Siaria, you're kind'a freaking me-out."

Siaria shook her head and apologized, "Sorry, just...daydreaming." Siaria smirked.

"Alright, I'll let you have the bed, and I guess I'll sleep on...the...floor..."

_Don't say it, don't say it don't say it, don't say it. _"Um, I wouldn't mind if you were on the bed..." Siaria mumbled.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to sleep on the floor if you..."

Siaria cut him-off, "No...I, uh, mean, on the bed...with me..." Siaria looked-down as she said this and started to blush.

Cyrus also blushed slightly, "Oh, uh, okay...I'll uh, get a blanket."

Siaria climbed onto the bed and laid down on her back as Cyrus walked over to a small closet on the opposite side of the door. Cyrus grabbed a white sheet from the closet, closed the door, and returned to the bed. Siaria laid still as he spread the blanket over her and the bed. Siaria moved to the other side of the bed as Cyrus climbed onto the bed and laid under the covers as well, his back also to Siaria. After about a minute of awkward silence, Cyrus finally spoke-up as he sat up and looked at Siaria,

"Siaria? Are you awake?"

No response.

"Hm, guess not...Oh well." Cyrus leaned over to Siaria and whispered, "Good night, Siaria." then gently kissed her neck before laying back down, his back facing Siaria, and falling asleep.

* * *

**FINALLY! GEESE! After about 3 weeks (I think), I FINALLY got this chapter out! I'm sorry it took longer than usual, but I had 4 projects, 3 tests, normal homework, and being a potrol leader (more like potrol baby-sitter. GOSH!)...oh yeah, I need to add that to my profile...Anyway, now, all of the projects are done, the tests are past, and ITS"S SPRING BREAK BABY!!! OH YEAH! PARTY!!! WOOOOOOOOT!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, calming down now...*takes deep breath* hummmmmm, hummmmm, hummmmm, hummmmmm. Alright, I'm fine now. Wow, second longest chapter! Sweet! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Aww, Siaria and Cyrus make a nice couple don't they? One is an ex-assassin with a bloody past, and the other is kind, gentle, and caring dragon with a...shoot, I'd have to reveal some stuff to tell you Siaria's past. Okay, forget that last sentence. You didn't read anything...**

**On a slightly unrelated note, I got a third story started! It's not a Spyro story though, it's a Star Fox one. So if anyone is a Spyro AND Star Fox fan (like me), check-it-out! it's called "Black Asassin: Reason to Live." Plus, the best part is, everyone's favorite assassin is an important character in it!**

**One more thing...REVIEW GODDAMNIT! I DON"T CARE IF YOU DON'T AHVE A FUZZING PROFILE! jUST REVIEW! I REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALY NEED THE CRITICIZM (yes, I know I tend to replace the"s" with a "z" sometimes...)! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**That's it, till next time!**

**Cyrus Black, out! (Hey! I just realized! "Black" and "out" make "Blackout"!...don't comment on that...)**


	7. Meet Cyro

**Well, chapter seven is here, and someone that most likely EVERYONE wants to meet will come-out and play. So far, this "person" has only spoken about 2 or 3 times, and he's never been seen. Who is this person, you might ask? His name, is…going to be revealed in this chapter! So read it and find-out!**

**N-JOY!**

Chapter Seven: Meet Cyro

* * *

Spyro walked out of his room with a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He woke-up about a minute ago and was glad that no one was around (or awake) to hear his stomach growl loudly. Spyro turned around and looked back into his room. His bed had a white blanket on it and there was a lump in the sheet. A black tail with a hook-like barb at the end could be seen hanging off the side of the bed. Spyro smiled.

_I think I'll grab her something to eat too._

Spyro walked through the halls to the the mess hall so he could grab some food. As he reached the door to the mess hall, he could smell many different foods wafting from the kitchen. One of the guardians would always wake-up early to start breakfast. Spyro began to walk to to the door to open it, but before he grabbed it, the door opened and a black dragon walked out with a plate of food on it and nearly walked right into him. Spyro side stepped him quickly so the plate wouldn't fall on him and said,

"Woah! Watch-out!"

Cyrus tripped as he tried to move out of the way, all of the food on the plate being tossed into the air. Cyrus, who still had the plate tossed it forward so that it could catch two legs of lamb, then dove to the side to catch some oranges in his paws. He quickly rolled onto his back and caught two apples with his back paws, and one last leg of lamb with his tail.

"That was close..." sighed Cyrus, still holding the food. Spyro looked at him. He couldn't decide weather to think Cyrus was amazing, or odd. Before he could come-up with a decision, Cyrus said, "Hey Spyro, can you get the plate please?"

Spyro walked over to the plate, picked it up, and held it out to Cyrus so he could put the food on it. After all of the food was back on the plate, Cyrus got to his feet and took the plate into his hands, then gave Spyro a bright smile.

"Thanks Spyro."

Spyro said nothing as Cyrus continued walking down the halls. Spyro watched him go around the corner, then walked into the mess hall.

_I know Cynder trusts him, but, there's just something about him I don't trust. I can't place my finger on it though_...

* * *

Siaria awoke on a bed covered by a white sheet and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and realized it wasn't her's.

"How did..." Siaria remembered the events of yesterday and smiled, "Oh, right, now I remember."

The door to her room creaked as someone walked it. At first, she thought it was Cyrus because she saw black scales, but it turned out to be Cynder.

"Oh, hey Cynder." said Siaria drearily.

"What? Siaria?" Cynder said, confuzed, "Why are you in Cyrus's room?"

"Oh, well, I slept here."

"Where did Cyrus sleep? On the floor?"

"No, in the bed."

"Then where did you sleep?"

"Um...next to him..." Siaria said, starting to blush slightly.

"Really? Did you two..." Cynder trailed-off her sentence as she stepped over to the bed.

"What! Oh no! Of course not! But..." Siaria also trailed-off her sentence as Cynder sat on the bed next to her.

"Aww! You like him!"Cynder finished Siaria's sentance with a sly smile.

"Well..." Siaria sail with a lustful smile.

The two started laughing loudly, but were interrupted as someone else walked in.

"Oh, hey Siaria, Cynder." It was Cyrus, and he had a plate of some food for breakfast, "I brought some food for you, Siaria."

"Why, thank you, Cyrus." responded Siaria.

"Oh, and Cynder. I think Spyro's getting some food for you too." Cyrus placed the plate on a stand next to the bed, then bowed, saying, "Your majesty." mockingly.

The two dragonesses started to giggle at Cyrus's joke, then Siaria's stomach growled loudly. Siaria blushed as she stopped laughing, then Cynder and Cyrus started laughing louder.

"Oh, shut up." said Siaria as she grabbed one of the apples and started eating, "Oh Cyrus, don't you want any?"

"No, I'm fine. I already ate." replied Cyrus, who was still smirking, "I'm go do some training now, so I'll be in the training room if you need me."

With that, Cyrus walked out of the room, leaving Cynder and Siaria alone.

"So, Siaria. When are you ganna talk to him him?"

Siaria swollowed the pieces of apple before saying, "Well, I don't know if I should. I mean, what if he doesn't return my love? Then things would be a little awkward, don't you think?"

"Then, get _him_ to ask _you."_ responded Cynder.

"Hm, I'll try that."

* * *

It's been about an hour since lunch, and Siaria had tried to get some time alone with Cyrus, but he would always be talking with one of the guardians, arguing with Charr, or training. Apparently, Charr had turned-out to be somewhat of an annoying little bastard. For instance, during lunch, Charr "accidentaly" spilled all of his soup on Cyrus as he was walking by. Charr only laughed as Cyrus fell on the floor, sliping on the soup. Siaria yelled at Charr for it, but he just walked-off and didn't pay attention. Siaria would have asked him then, but he excused himself to clean-off. Siaria made a mental note to herself to kick Charr's ass one day.

Siaria was currently wandering through the halls, hoping to bump into Cyrus. Unfortunately, when she did, Charr was there, ridiculing him.

"You know, I could tell everyone about your _other_ job for thr Dark Master." Charr said, grinning.

Siaria hid behing the corner and watched the argument continue.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." retorted Cyrus, growling.

"I was one of the prisoners! you even _dueled_ me!" ylled Charr.

At this, Cyrus froze-up, "On, now I remember you. You were the one that got the shit beaten out of you for insulting the guards!" Cyrus replied with a grin of his own.

Charr imidiately tackled Cyrus to the floor, his claws fying at his face, and tried biting his neck. Siaria saw this and ran toward the two dragons to try to stop them. As she got close, Cyrus pushed Charr off of him and jumped to his feet. Charr landed on his back with a thud, then started struggling to his feet.

"Cyrus! Are you okay!?" asked Siaria, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before..." Cyrus's sentence was cut short as he was sent flying by a large fireball that hit him strait in the face. Siaria sreamed as he hit the wall with a sickening thwack, then fell into limp pile on the floor.

"Charr!" screamed Siaria angrily, "What the hell was that for!"

"He asked for it," started Charr as he advanced on Cyrus, "and now he's ganna get it!" Charr stood over Cyrus and started charging another, larger, fireball. Before he could shoot it, he was knocked back by a jet of water.

"Don't...you...dare." said Siaria, glaring at Charr as he stood-up, dreanched in water.

"Oh, now you've done it." growled Charr.

All of the water on Charr evaporated as his body temperature started rising to unimaginable levels. Siaria knew that fighting him was a bad idea, but Charr took it too far. Siaria started lowering her body temperature drastically to match Charr at his own game.

"You _really _think you could beat me!" Charr yelled as fire started forming around him.

Siaria didn't respond, _This is going to end badly... _Siaria tensed herself as Charr began to charge her. Siaria launched a few ice spikes at Charr, but they evaporated before even coming withing five feet of him_, scratch that, this is going to end _VERY_ badly..._

Siaria dodged to the right as Charr did a large comet dash. Even though he was way off, Siaria felt as though she was inside a furnace. The moment she landed, she had to run again as a large fireball was sent her way. Siaria turned and realized that there was absolutely no way for her to even get close to Charr. Charr was now completelty engulfed in flames, which were taking the shape of a dragon, and he was slowly advancing upon her.

"I promise not to hurt you," Charr said, surprisingly calmly, "but only if you promise to be mine."

Siaria starred at the flame-dragon, then said, "Go fuck yourelf."

The flame-dragon flared-up, almost to the roof, then Charr screamed out, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

The living fire charged at Siaria. She turned and ran thinking_, Oh god, what the hell am I going to do_! Suddenly, Siaria screamed in pain as she was engulfed in flames. Her eyes burned, her lungs felt as though they were shrivleing, and her whole body was in immense pain. Thankfuly, the fire stopped, and Siaria fell to the floor breathing heavily. She was dreanched in sweat, and she had scorch marks covering her blue scales. Charr loomed over her, no longer engulfed in fire, and smirked.

"I'm still going to put-out that offer, Siaria."

Siaria looked back at Charr and said, very slowly and between each pant, "Go...fuck...yourself."

Charr's whole body twitched and he glared down at Siaria angrily, "Oh, that's it." Charr lifted Siaria by her neck until she was face-to-face with him, "This is DEFINATELY going to hurt you more than it hurts me." Charr cocked his arm back in preparation to punch Siaria straight in the gut. Siaria continued to glare at him, until she looked behind him. Siaria smirked at Charr, which caused him to frown, "What? Why are you smiling!?"

Charr felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned his head around, still holding Siaria, and saw a pair of silver eyes looking back into his, "Hello." Charr was slamed straight in his face by a swift, and painful, fist. Charr fell to the floor, dazed, and dropped Siaria. Siaria only fell a few inches berfore being caught by Cyrus, holding her bride-style, "and goodnight."

"Thanks Cyrus." Siaria said drearily, looking up to his face.

"No prob, besides, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." responded Cyrus, giving Siaria a bright smile, "Now, let's go."

Cyrus began walking down the hallway, still holding Siaria. After a few seconds, Siaria spoke-up, "Um, Cyrus...you can put me down now..."

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Cyrus set Siaria back on her feet beside him and began felling the blood rush to his face, "Sorry, I, uh, forgot..."

"No, it's fine." Siaria said, giving him a light kiss on his cheeck, taking him by surprise. Cyrus looked at Siaria, shocked, while Siaria merely smiled at him and rest her head on his shoulder. Cyrus was so suprised by this that he didn't move, he just starred straight ahead. Siaria began to get worried, _mabey I went too far too soon..._

"Siaria." Cyrus suddenly said, breaking Siaria's train of thought.

"Yes, Cyrus." replied Siaria as she looked up to his face.

"I..." Cyrus suddenly turned, apparently hearing something Siaria didn't. He turned and saw Charr limping torward them.

"Siaria, has he told you what _else _he did for Malefor?" Charr said angrily.

"Charr, I don't care what you..." Siaria started to say, but was sut-off by Charr.

"Well, he was also one of _his_ prison's watchers."

"Charr, shut-up." Cyrus said, obviousely ticked.

"Did he tell you what he did to innocent people that tried to escape?"

"Charr, I swear, if you don't..." Cyrus started again as he advanced on Charr.

"No? I'll give you the answer."

"Charr, don't you dare." Cyrus was now looming over Charr, glaring at him intensly. Siaria was afraid of what could happen if Charr continued.

"He tortured them to death!" screamed Charr, begining to laugh.

Siaria gasped, _No, he wouldn't..._

"How do I know this?" began Charr, "Well, because I was one of the prisoners!"

Charr was now laughing histerically, but he stopped as Cyrus grabbed his neck, painfully tight. Charr gagged, due to the fact he couldn barely breath. Charr looked at Cyrus, his eyes were closed, "What? Are you ganna kill me Cyrus?" laughed Charr, still gagging.

"I'm sorry, but, my name's not Cyrus." replied Cyrus, but not in his voice.

"What the? What the hell's wrong with your voice?" Cyrus opened his eyes to reveal eyes that aren't his. His eyes, which are usually silver are a wolf's eyes: yellow with thin, black pupils. "What the hell are you!?" screamed Charr, scared.

"I am your worst night mare." replied "Cyrus" as he threw Charr against a wall.

Charr hit the wall then fell to the floor, moaning in pain. Before Charr regained his senses he was lifted by his neck onto his feet, then punched in the gut. Charr fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Cyrus, please...stop, I'm sorry!" pleaded Charr.

"I told you, my name isn't Cyrus."

"Th-then what is it?" asked Charr as he looked into the strange eyes.

"It's Cy_ro."_ with that Cy_ro _lifted Charr to his feet. He was swaying back and forth, dazed. Cyro brought his arm back and pointed his claws torward Charr's chest, intending to kill him.

Siaria was completely taken aback by Cyrus, and when she saw him preparing to kill Charr, she yelled, "Cyrus! What are you doing!"

No response.

Charr closed his eyes as Cyro (...or, Cyrus...or....whoever) began to thrust his claws torward his chest. Luckily, before he was hit, Cyrus was tackled by Siaria to the floor. Cyrus was screaming in a different voice, "Get off of me you little wreach!"

Siaria pinned him to ther floor and grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her, "Cyrus! Look at me! CALM DOWN!"

Cyrus's gaze caught Siaria's. His eyes slowly faded back to their normal silver. After they were back to normal, the two continued to stare at eachother for atleast two minutes, until Cyrus lifted Siaria off of him, with surprising ease, then placed her gently on the floor. Cyrus then got back to his feet and turned away from Siaria, who was getting to her feet.

"Cyrus..." Siaria said softly as she approached him.

Cyrus ignored her. As Siaria got a close to him, he suddenly bolted to a nearby window, then, without looking back, dove out of the window. Siaria ran to the widow and saw that he was already pretty far away. His shape was becoming smaller and smaller, and he showed no signs of coming back. Siaria heard laughter behind her, and turned to see Charr cackling loudly. Siaria walked over to the red-orange dragon and said with an immitation of his voice, "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurt's me." Charr stopped laughing as he was punched square in his face and sent to the floor, unconceouse. After rubbing her fist, Siaria turned and walked calmly down the halls to her room. She past Spyro and Cynder on her way there, but didn't aknowledge them at all, even though they called her name. When she reached the door to her room, Ignitus walked by and asked her if everything was alright.

"Yes, everything is fine, Ignitus." Siaria siad as she normally would.

Ignitus nodded his head then walked off down the halls. Siaria entered her room, locked the door, then wlked out to the small balcony...and never came back in.

* * *

**Damn, bet none of you saw that comin! I mean, after everything is fine and going great, then BAM! THAT heppenes! ANyone want to guess what's going to happen next? Because I really want to see if I'm predictable! So PLEASE review this chapter and predict what you think will happen in the next chapter! PLEAZE! FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS UNIVERSE REVIEW! I DON"T CARE IF YOU DON"T HAVE A PROFILE! REVIEW!!! I HAVE ANOTHER FIC THAT HAS 3 CHAPTERS THAT HAS MORE REVIEWS THAT THIS!**

**Okay, calming down now. Like I siad (a lot) up there, REVIEW!**

**Also, I know "Cyro" isn't that creative due to the fact that I have someone called "Cyrus," but, there is a point to it, and it will be revealed eventually. Cyro's name has nothing to do with the fact that it sounds like Spyro and Cynder's name put together. I actually just realized that while typing the authors notes!**

**The one that leaved you with ANOTHER huge cliffanger,**

**Cyrus Black, out!**


	8. Fears, Memories, and Confrontations

**Damn, life REALLY sucks for Cyrus, don't it? Well, anyway, in this chapter, everyone have some pretty horrible dreams. Some are things that they dread, and some are memories of the past. But one has a confrontation with their "dark side." But, whatever happens, just do one thing…**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

ATTENTION:THERE ARE SCENES OF INTENSE GORE (WELL, NOT THAT INTENSE...), SO IF YOU ARE VERY YOUNG, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 8: Memories, Fears, and Confrontations

* * *

Spyro and Cynder lay asleep on their bed, curled-up next to each other in deep sleep. Spyro started to fidget around in his dreams.

"N-no. Get back!" Spyro murmured in his sleep.

* * *

_"Wh-who were they?"_

_Spyro stood alone. Everything around him was pitch black, yet he could see. He had just fought back two dragons that attacked him for no reason. One dragon was a black male, while the other was a blue female. They looked familiar to him though. He had many scars and gashes on his body. One of his wings was ripped, and his right side had a gash deep enough to barely see bone. There was a small amount of blood on the corner of his mouth, and some blood running down his wing and the side of his body. his eyesight was slightly blurry and his breathing was heavy and caused him much pain._

_"Why?" sobbed a voice from off to his right._

_"Huh?" Spyro turned as he heard sobs, "Cynder!" __Cynder was standing off to Spyro's right. She was looking toward the ground, sobbing. Her wings were drooping and Spyro could faintly see tears running down her snout. Spyro began limping over to her, "Cynder, what's wrong?" Cynder suddenly looked up to Spyro as he got close to her. Her eyes were red from crying, "Cynder, it's alright, everything is okay."_

_Cynder looked into Spyro's amethyst eyes, and Spyro looked back into her sapphire orbs, "Spyro..." Cynder said quietly as she embraced Spyro with her wings. Spyro flinched due to the pain that lanced through his body from the touch of Cynder's wings. Cynder suddenly pushed Spyro onto his back, causing him to wince in pain once again. _

_"Cynder, th-that kind'a hurts." Spyro stammered._

_Cynder brought her lips to his gently as she closed her eyes. Spyro did the same. Spyro's body was in immense pain as Cynder lay on top of him, but he ignored it as he she began rubbing his sides with her paws. Spyro cracked his eyes open slightly. He could see Cynder's tail from the corner of his eye. The barb on the end pointing straight down. Then, without warning, Cynder released the kiss and brought the deadly barb down into Spyro's chest, directly where his heart is. Spyro felt immense pain explode through his body as he coughed-up blood onto Cynder's face and his chest._

_"Cy-Cynd-der...wh-what are y-you doing?" sputtered Spyro, coughing-up more blood._

_Cynder said nothing as she removed the barb from Spyro's heart and chest, instantly killing him. Spyro yelled for less then a second before sucmming to death. Cynder stood up from Spyro and closed her eyes as she brought the barb on her tail to her own throat. Cynder sobbed for a few seconds before slicing across her neck, spraying blood across her body. Cynder fell to the floor as she slowly died._

_

* * *

_

Spyro bolted upright. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked over his body, then looked around his room. He rested his eyes on Cynder's sleeping form. _It was just a dream...but a gruesomely realistic one at that..._thought Spyro as he lay back down and fell into slumber once more.

* * *

"Siaria? Where are you going?"

Cynder mumbled in her dreams as she rolled around.

* * *

_"Siaria! Wait!"_

_Cynder was chasing Siaria, who was walking away from her without even acknowleding her. Cynder was running as fast as she could, but she seemed to be getting _farther _away from her. Siaria stopped and looked back to Cynder. Siaria had a saddened expression and her eyes were blood-shot. _

_"Siaria? Are you okay?" Cynder asked as she stopped running._

_"Please...just leave me alone..." Siaria wimpered._

_Cynder took a step forward, but something suddenly appeared infront of her. It appeared to be a dragon about her size. Atfirst, she thought it was Cyrus because it looked exactly like him, but then she noticed the color of the scales. The were grey. Both wings were black, and so were it's horns. it's eyes were closed and it seemed to be sneering at her._

_"Could you move out of the way?" asked Cynder, slighlty annoyed. __The dragon opened it's eyes, "What the!?..."_

_The dragon's eyes were completely yellow, with thin, black irises._ _They resembled the eyes of a wolf, "Nope."_

_"What? Why not?" responded Cynder, even more annoyed._

_"Because..." the dragon stepped uncomfertably close to Cynder, "it's considered rude to explore someone else's dreams."_

_"W-what are you talking about?" stuttered Cynder as she took a step back._

_"I do find that ability to be useful, and your lucky to have it, but I don't want you in OUR dreams."_

_"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" screamed Cynder, now very enraged, "Now GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

_Cynder tried charging at the dragon, but he poofed into a cloud of black mist when she touched him, so she fell over onto her face, "You really have no idea that you have this power do you?"_

_Cynder looked up to see the grey dragon standing over her, smirking, "Who _are _you?"_

_"You have kind've already met me." replied the dragon._

_"No, I'm pretty sure I haven't." stated Cynder as she stood up._

_"Come-on, who do I look like?"_

_Cynder examined him for a second, then sighed, "You look like...Cyrus." the dragon nodded his head, "But you can't be, your scales and eyes are different."_

_"Well, technically, I'm Cyrus," Cynder looked at the dragon questioningly, "But, I also am not Cyrus."_

_"Make-up your mind already!" yelled Cynder._

_"I will explain it all to you when we return." said the dragon._

_"We? Do you mean you and Cyrus?"_

_The grey dragon nodded hs head as he turned and started to dissapate, "Oh, and by the way, tell the guardians that you can dream-watch."_

_With that, the grey dragon completly dissapered, leaving Cynder alone to think, "What does he mean, 'dream-watch?'"_

_Cynder suddenly saw a flash infront of her, then she fell to the floor, hitting her head hard._

_

* * *

_

"AHHG!"

Cynder awoke to see herslf laying on the floor in her and Spyro's room.

"Cynder! Are you okay?"

Cynder looked up to see Spyro kneeling next to her, concerned, "Yeah, I just hit my head..." Cynder said calmly as she sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yep."

Cynder climbed back onto the bed, along with Spyro, and laid down. Spyro laid down next to her and gently rubbed the side of her face, "Let's go back to sleep before we have to train again." then gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Alright."

Spyro soon fell to sleep, but Cynder wasn't as lucky. Cynder thought about her encounter with the grey dragon, _'Was I in someone's dreams?'_

Eventually, she fell asleep, waiting to begin training once again in the morning.

* * *

"Hey, can you tell me where the Temlpe is...I think I got lost..."

A cheetah had just crossed the path of a young, blue, female dragon in the nighttime forest. She seemed pretty sad about something, "Yeah, just go east and you'll find it..." replied the dragon sadly.

"Okay, thanks for the help."

The cheetah turned and began walking in the direction she had indicated. But stopped when he heard her say something, "Wait!" he turned and saw her looking down at the ground, "Can you tell them that...I'm sorry, for me?"

The cheetah looked at the dragoness, and thought that for a moment, "Sure."

The blue dragoness seemed to brighten-up slighlty, "Thank you, very much."

The cheetah nodded as he turned and began walking again.

The blue dragoness watched until the cheetah dissapeared from sight, "I guess I should get some sleep."

With that, she walked over to a soft patch of grass and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_"Don't worry, it will all be over soon, 'my love.'"_

_Siaria screamed as the blade slid across her throat, spraying fresh blood onto the demented dragon's face and on the floor. Siaria fell back, blood spewing from her neck, and gurgleing as she tried to breath. She brought her pawsto her throat to try to stop the bleeding as the bronze deagon walked over to her, laughing._

_"Just don't struggle, you're going to die!" __Siaria suddenly thrust one of her paws at the dragon's neck. When she grabbed him, both of her paws began to glow soflty, "What! What is this!?"_

_Siaria felt a soothing sensation spread through her body. then, a tingleing feeling where the cut on her neck was. She could suddenly breath and talk now, so she looked down to see there was no more blood on her body. Siaria then brought her gaze to the bronze dragon, he fell to the floor, panting heavily, "What happened?" whispered Siaria to herself."_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" bellowed the bronze dragon, "Why can't I move!"_

_Whatever happened, Siaria was glad it did. So she jumped to her feet and ran to the door of the room, but before she could leave, she felt a strong, panful, electrical shock surge through her body, "AAAHHHHH!" Siaria fell to her knees as the surge of electricity ended._

_"Where...do you think...you're going?" said the bronze dragon between each breath._

_Siaria started crawling away, but felt somehting grab her atil and pull her back, then flip her over onto her back. Siaria was noe starring straight into the blood-shot eyes of the dragon, "Why are you doing this?" asked Siaria sadly._

_"Because I want to." replied the dragon as he pulled his arm back to strike Siaria._

_Before he could Siaria screamed and thrust her tail upward into the dragon's chest, the crystal encasing her tail pearcing through the scales easily. The dragon screamed in pain as he coughed blood onto Siaria's face, then fell limp on top of her. Siaria starred, frozen in fear, at the ceiling with the bronze dragon laying on top of her. Siaria heard footseps on the floor, then a shrill scream at the doorway._

_"Siaria! What have you done!"_

_All tha Siaria could say was, "I...I...I...but...he...I...I DON'T KNOW!"_

_

* * *

_

Siaria bolted upright screaming. She was covered in sweat, "No more sleeping from now on..." Siaria whispered to herself, then stood. Siaria starred straight ahead as she began walking, trying to forget about her dreams, her friends, and Cyrus. She walked for about a minute, then stopped, "Nope. Not working..." Siaria looked up at the stars in the sky and sighed, "How did that song go again? I should know it, Cyrus sang it atleast a hundred times..." Siaria thought for a moment, trying to remember the words, "Got it." Siaria closed her eyes and began wlking forward, humming quietly to the words of a song.

* * *

Cyrus sat in a small patch of soft grass, his eyes closed as he concentrated on locating that strange _presance_ in his mind, "Where the hell are you..." Cyrus wispered to himself.

"I'm right in front of you." rsponded a mocking voice.

Cyrus snapped his eyes open to see an almost exact copy of himself starring back at him with strande eyes. The dragon looked exactly like him, except his eyes looked like they belonged to a wolf, and his color scheme was switched: Grey body, black chest, black underbelly, black horns, and black wings, aside from that, everything was the same. Cyrus shpt his arm out and grabbed his the grey dragon's throat, "You son of a bitch!" yelled Cyrus

The dragon laughed, "You have no idea how close to being right you are!"

Cyrus looked at the dragon with confuzion and said, "Give a reason not to kill you."

"Because you can't." replied the dragon.

"Watch me." Cyrus said coldly as he cocked his arm back to punch him. The dragon merely smiled, which pissed -off Cyrus to no end. Cyrus Thrust his fist forward, but the moment his fist came into contact with ther dragon, he vanished in a small cloud of black mist, "What the hell!?"

"Told you."

Cyrus turned and saw the dragon standing behind him, "What! How!?"

"Alright, I'll explain all of this if you just go where I tell you, okay.?"

"No, tell me now." ordered Cyrus coldly.

The grey dragon sighed, "Alright, I'll give you a short version of _some _of the information."

"Fine."

"First, my name is Cyro. Cyro the...well, I can't really say dragon..."

"Why not, you're a dragon aren't you?"

"Not really...I'll explain more later, anyway, I actually died long ago, one hundred years to be exact." Cyrus looked at Cyro suspiciousely as he sontinued, "And, for some reason, my soul was preserved. So I had to wander this world as a spirit and memory for one hundred...fucking years!" Cyro seemed to become angry, but calmed, "Sorry, but, then, I found another poor soul that _wished _to be dead. I felt sorry for this person, especially since the one that caused him so much pain, was the same person that killed me! That person that I felt sorry for, was, and still is, you."

Cyrus contemplated his words, "I believe you, even though this sounds so far-fetched. But, since you said that the same person that killed you was the same person that killed my family, then, that means that Malefor killed you, one hundred years ago."

"Yep."

"Wow, Malefor is _old!"_ Cyrus said, surprised.

"Alright, since we are almost exactly the same, I don't think this happening is a coincidence, so, I want you to go where I tell you, so we can train to fight together, and to learn how to use my '_special abilities.'"_

"Special abilities? What special abilities?"

"I would prefer if we head to where I want now, and tell you when we het there."

"No, tell me no..."

"The faster we train, the quicker you can get fulfil your 'fantasies' with that blue dragon." Cyro said mockingly

Cyrus felt all of the blood rush to his face, "H-how did...?"

"I know? Oh, we kinda share a mind now, since I've _'assimilated' _into your body, soul, and mind." finished Cyro.

"You are going to be a real annoyance, aren't you?" mumbled Cyrus as he laid down.

"You bet I am." replied Cyro with a large grin, then dissapated into black mist.

"Oh goody..." siaghed Cyrus as he closed his eyes.

_'I'm still here.'_ laughed Cyro, inside Cyrus's mind.

Cyrus ignored him as he fell asleep. He didn't dream, he stopped having dreams and nightmares ever since his first kill for Malefor.

* * *

**Spyro had a, what I would call, "romantically gruesome" nightmare, didn't he? Cynder talked to Cyro in a dream. Siaria remembered her horrid past. Finally, Cyrus confronted Cyro. **

**Alright, I hope this doesn't annoy anyone, but, in the next few chapters, Cyrus and Siaria will not be heard from. But I am planning on later making one or two side-stories about what they did, so atleast you'll know. **

**Anyway, as two leave the Temple, more arrive. One of them is a good friend, the other is known by most people that are Spyro fans as "the pink pain." Yep, it's her, and she is STILL, going to a "pink pain" in Cynder's ass. Another person was seen in this chapter for a few moments, and finally, some new is coming...(a new OC that I made)**

**Well, here's my new signature goodbye!**

**Till' next time I guess!  
Cyrus Black**


	9. The new Arrivals

**YAY! IT'S HERE! FINALLY! WOOHOO! I am TRULY sorry for taking SO LONG to get this chapter out! I've just been REALLY busy lately. Anyway, if you read the Author's Notes in the last chapter, then you know who's coming! The one and only…EMBER! And yes, you can bet she'll cause problems! And you can also bet that Cynder's going to get pissed…*cough* catfight *cough*…teehee…**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9: The new arrivals

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone!?"

Spyro and Cynder awoke to the smell of a wonderful breakfast and a seemingly wonderful day...until they came accross Ignitus. Ignitus said that he couldn't find Siaria or Cyrus anywhere. They just left sometime yesterday without anyone noticing. Cynder was very upset about two of her friends just up and leaving all-of-a-sudden. Spyro was too, just as much so abput Cyrus, he still felt like he was hiding something.

"I think you should ask that fire dragon about what happened." stated the rabbit Sorceress, who had introduced hersel as Bianca.

"What?" asked Spyro confuzed, "Why?"

Bianca only smiled as, as if right on cue, Charr walked in, whisteling happily. Cynder turned and walked right infront of him. When she got close, she could have swore she heard his say, "Yay! They're gone! Woohoo!" quietly to himself.

"Hey, Charr?" said Cynder innocently.

"Uh-oh." said Spyro as he started walking over to them.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Cynder?" Charr replied cheerily.

"Do you happen to know why...oh, I don't know...why Siaria and Cyrus suddenly left?"

Charr froze-up and seemed to lose all color as Cynder finished, "Uhhh...n-no, I d-don't knw why th-they left...hehe..."

"Are you sure?" asked Cynder suspiciousely, "Because, I think youdo know, and if you don't tell me..." a small gust of wind blew by Charr as Cynder spoke, making him feel the exact same way he felt when Cyrus was starring him down with the strange, demented eyes, "Then I'll _make _you tell me."

Charr began backing up slowly, until he bumped into someone from behind him. He turned around and saw a cheetah looming above him and holding an intricate bow with a quiver on his back, "I like this place already." said the cheetah, grinning.

"And just who are you?" asked Ignitus approching the cheetah.

"My name is Hunter, and my reason for being here is to tell you that you have about two days to leave this place before it's destroyed."

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone at once.

"Destroyed! By what!?" asked Spyro.

"By the large army of apes, dreadwings, and other servents of Malefor heading this way."

"How do we know your not just tricking us?" asked Cynder susspiciousely.

"He's not." stated Bianca, aproching the group.

"How do you know?" asked Charr.

"Just a feeling," shrugged Bianca, "but, you should explain anyway."

"Well, I am usually a bounty hunter, but, some black dragon hired me to tell you about the army heading this way because I was fast." Started Hunter, "he told me that, if I didn't believ him, then I should get to a high point, and look for myself, and what I saw made me believe that guy instatly." everyone continued to look at him suspiciousley, "If you don't believe me, go look for yourslef."

Ignitus instatly took flight out of the nearest window and flew high above the Temlpe, "By the Ancestors..." what he saw was a vast army compromised of everything the cheetah had said: A seemingly endless wave of apes, dreadwings, and even a few other creatures that seemed they were from hell itself. Ignitus flew back into the temple and reported to the others what he saw.

"What should we do Ignitus?" asked Spyro worriedly.

Ignitus sighed, It pains me to do this, but, we must evacuate the Temple and head to the Dragon City of Warfang."

"Warfang? I've never heard of it?" said Spyro.

"I have!" chimmed in Charr, "I was born, hatched, and raised there!" Cynder glarred at him and mouthed the words, _'I don't care!'. _Charr thought he saw her eyes flash from sapphire to red for a moment, _'That was...scary...'_

"When should we leave?" asked Spyro.

"We will leave tomorrw." stated Ignitus, "I will go tell the others."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front door to the Dragon Temple, three young dragons stood, about to enter. One dragon was completely pink and had a heart-shaped pendant attatched to a necklace around her neck. The next dragon had red scales and was very well built. The third was a mixture of yellow and dark green in color and seemed to be positively ecstatic.

"Well, here we are." stated the red dragon, "We finally made it, after a week of traveling, we are here."

"Yep...let's go in!" yelled the pink dragoness as she charged inside.

"Wait! We can't just go in! Shouldn't we!...ahrg!!!" then he went in after her.

The third dragoness just stood, starring at the Temple, '_Now, I can finally exact my revenge on the blue bitch for killing my brother!'_

_

* * *

_

Spyro and Cynder were walking torward their room to take a rest after their last practice in the Temple, "Man...I can't believe we're leaving." stated Spyro sadly, "I mean, this place is like my home!"

Cynder rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll come back...eventually. I'm sure of it."

Spyro sighed, "Mabey..."

Cynder stood-up straight and cocked her head slightly to the side, "You know what? I think you're just grouchy because you didn't eat anyhting yet."

Spyro looked at Cynder, "I'm not hungry! I'm..." Spyro stopped as his stomache growled, "Okay...mabey I am hungry..." said Spyro as he began to blush.

Cynder giggled, "I'll go get the food this time, just wait for me in our room."

With that, Cynder walked back to the kitchen to get some food, A LOT of food. Spyro was about to enter his room, when suddenly, a pink dragoness turned the corner and plowed right into him. He hit the floor with an "OOF!" When he opened his eyes, there were a pair of light blue eyes starring back at his, concerned, "Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

Spyro sat up and examined the dragoness. She was copletely pink and had light blue eyes. A heart-shaped pendant hung around her neck, "Who are you?" aked Spyro.

"My name's Ember. And you are the legendary purple dragon that killed Cynder that I've heard about!" exclaimed the dragoness excitedly.

Spyro realized that everyone still thought that Cynder was evil, except for the residents of the Temple, "Well, you see, I didn't actaually _kill _Cynder...I..."

Ember held-up her paw, "Nope! Don't be modest! You're a hero! You deserve nothing but the best and the right to gloat!" Ember suddenly looked at Spyro greedily and began approching him, "And when I say the best, I mean _the best." _

Spyro started backing-up, "Ember, what are you doing!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cynder was about to enter the kitchen when a red dragon turned the corner and almost ran into her, "Whoa!" yelled Cynder as she jumped to the left, "Who are you!?"

The red dragon seemed to be breathing heavily, as though he's been running for a while, "Oh, uh, my name is Flame, and...uh, did you happen to see a pink dragoness anywhere?"

Cynder examined the red dragon. He was completely red, and reminded her of Spyro a little, "Well, my name is Cynder..." Cynder noticed that he jerked-up at the mention of her name. Cynder sighed, "Yes, I am the Cynder you're thinking of..."

"Y-you mean you're...?"

"Yeah...but not anymore. Spyro saved me from the Dark Master." started Cynder, looking down, "I was being tainted by the Dark Master's powers, I had no conceouse control over my actions...until, "Cynder looked back up, "Spyro arrived, and saved me."

Flame thought for a moment, then smiled and held-out his paw, "Well then, Cynder, nice to meet you."

Cynder took his paw and shook it, "You too, Flame."

Suddenly they heard someone yell, "Ember, what are you doing!?"

Flame perked-up, "That's her!"

"What was Spyro!" Cynder imedieately ran back to where their room was, Flam following close behind.

* * *

The yellow-green dragoness from earlier, was walking through the corridors, seeming to be looking for something, _'The moment I find her, she will DIE! She cannot be forgiven for what she did! She can NEVER be forgiven for killing my brother, EVER!_

_

* * *

_

_"Why! Why did you kill him! I thought you loved him! He loved you more than anyhting! More that life itself! And you kill him!"_

_"N-no! I-it wasn't my fault! he attacked me! He killed my mother! I-I was just defending myself!" _

_"LIAR!"_

_"No! Please! You have to beleve me!"_

_"I will give you five days before I come for you, once I find you, I will kill you."_

_"B-but Storm! I..."_

_"SHUT-UP! Go now! Before I decide to kill you here and now!"_

_

* * *

_

The dragoness stopped as she heard voices: "This is a sad day my brothers." the dragoness peered around the corner to see four large dragons, a cheetah, and a rabbit, conversing.

"Yes, I agree Ignitus." said Cyril, "We shall leave tomorrow morning."

_'GRAET! JUST GREAT! After traveling for miles to get here they're leaving!_

Bianca spoke-up, "Whoever is behind that corner, reveal yourself."

The dragoess froze, _'Damn...she's good.' _the walked into view.

"And just who are you?" asked Volteer.

"My name is Storm." said the dragoness.

"Storm, what are you doing here?" asked Ignitus.

"I came here with two others to train and to help with the war against the Dark Master."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but, we must leave the Temple." stated Terrador.

"Why?" asked Storm.

"There is a large army haeding this way, and we must evacuate, or die."

"I see." said Storm, "Are there any other residents here?"

"Yes," said Ignitus, "Besies us, three others."

_'Mabey she's here...' _thought Storm.

Hunter remembered somehting, "Oh, right! I came across a young blue dragoness on my way here!" everyone in the room instatnly recognized who he was talking about, "She told me to tell you that she's sorry for leaving."

_'GODDAMNIT!' _screamed Storm in her head.

"Storm." said Ignitus.

"Yes?"

"Since you and your friends have traveled to get here, I recomend you go get some rest, we'll wake you when we must leave."

Storm nodded her head as she walked out of the room.

"She's out for blood." Bianca suddely said.

"What?" said Ignitus.

"She has another reason for being here, she was expecting someone else to be here. Keep an eye on her...and that Charr fellow as well."

* * *

"E-Ember! I already have someone I love!"

Spyro had his back against the wall and Ember was chest-to-chest with him, her arms wrapped araound his body. She was starring into Spyro's eyes lustfuly, "Whoever she is, she can't satisfy you as much as I can." whispered Ember.

_'Please don't let Cynder walk-in on... _Just then Cynder rounded the corner and saw Spyro and Ember. Her face was in utter shock, _'Aww crap.'_

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Screamed Cynder as she used wind to separate Ember from Spyro.

Ember fell to the floor, then jumped back to her feet to become eye-to-eye with Cynder, "I am Ember, and who the fuck do you think _you _are by separating me from my love."

Cynder's tail and wings twitched as Ember spoke, "_Your _love?" Cynder said, sounding as though her voice was being restrained.

"Cy-Cynder! Calm down! She didn't know!" Shouted Spyro.

"Cynder?" siad Ember, "You mean the Terror of The Skies? YOU!"

"Shut-up." said Cynder angrily, as Flame turned the corner.

_'Embr's gone and done it again...' _thought Flame.

"I'm guessing you're Spyro's love? You know what, I bet he doesn't love you at all. He was probably just playing with you." laughed Ember.

"Shut...up..."

"I bet he doesn't give a FUCK about you!" shouted Ember as she began to laugh.

"Cynder! Don't listen to her!" pleaded Spyro as he ran over to them. Spyro suddenly hit something, and fell backwards onto the ground, "What the...?" Spyro looked at Cynder's eyes, they seemed to begin to glow red, "Oh no..." he tried to run to her again, but hit the same thing as last time, but nothing was there, _'She must be blocking me off with some kind of wall of wind! Shit this is bad!'_

"In between laughing, Ember spoke again, "And guess what! Noone wil EVER give a fuck about you! So you should just go kill yourself!"

Ember continued to laugh even harder, until Cynder grabbed her throat, which caused her to start choughing and gasping. Cynder spoke-up, quietly, "You first." Ember starred into Cynder's glowing, red, eyes and saw nothing but pure _fear._ She saw herself getting butchered in multiple ways. She saw her friends and family murdered, and many more, horrific events. Ember wanted to scream, wanted to run, but her body or mind wouldn't respond, she just stood there, frozen in pure terror.

"What the hell is happening!?" shouted Flame as he ran to Spyro.

"I think Ember just awoke Cynder's bad side, and the last time that happened, Cynder _scared _the Dark Master..." responded Spyro.

Flam looked at Spyro aghast, "Well, do something! She's hurting Ember!"

"I can't! Cynder made a wall of wind and I can't get through it!"

"Then what do we do!?"

Spyro thought, _'What broke her put of this the last time...ahhg! God! What was it!...DAMNIT! I'll just have to wing-it.'_ "Cynder!" yelled Spyro, "Listen to me! Everything Ember siad is not true! Please! Just stop!" Cynder didn't respond, "Cynder! I love you moe than anything!"

At Spyro's last words, Cynder's eyes changed back to normal, and she let go of Ember, who fell to a weeping pile on the floor. Flame rushed over to Ember to comfert her, and Spyro ran to Cynder's side, "What have I done?" whispered Cynder, looking at Ember's crying form.

"Cynder, it's okay...let's just...get some rest for tomorrow, okay?"

Cynder slowly nodded her head and slumped into their room with Spyro. Cynder laid on the bed and said, "What if she's right?"

Spyro sat next to her, looking aghast, "Cynder, I love you more than anything in the world. Ember was wrong, about everyhting."

"No, I mean, what you and the Guardians are the only ones that care if I'm alive or dead...I've done terrible things, Spyro. As soon as we arrive in Warfang, I'm probably going to be shunned by everyone, hated by everyone..." Cynder closed her eyes as she bagan to weep.

Spyro gently grabbed her head and lifted her up to meet his gaze, "Cynder, if anyone hates you, then they'll have to deal with me." said Spyro as he licked away a tear sliding down her cheeck.

Cynder opened her eyes. She starred into Spyro's deep, amythest eyes, "I love you too Spyro." then borught her lips to his.

Spyro gently laid down on his back so that Cynder was ontop of him. Cynder flicked-out her tounge, asking for entrance into Spyro's mouth. Spyro complied and allowed her tounge to snake in. Their toungs wrapped around eachother, as their tails did the same. Cynder's wings twitched slightly in ecstacy as she gave a soft moan of pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of thier room, Ember sat with Flame next to her. Ember had stopped sobbing and was now only sniffeling every few seconds, "Ember, you know you shouldn't have done that." said Flame softly.

Ember turned her head to look at Flame, "B-but why? Why did he reject me for...for _her!?"_

Flame shook his head, _'She doesn't know the meaning of true love...that's for sure. _"Because Spyro and Cynder share a special bond, something that isn't just created over a few seconds. They truely love eachother, Ember, and you'll never bea able to change that, so you have to forget about Spyro."

Ember pushed Flame away and stood-up, "No! Spyro will be mine! I don't care what you say!"

"Ember! Didn't you just hear anything I just said!" Ember looked away from him, "Instead of reaching for something that will never be yours, why don't you look for something that's right in front of you!" Ember still didn't look at him, "Fine then! Just sit there and whine like a little spoiled hatchling!" Flame then turned and ran-off, holding back tears. Ember turned and watched him.

"Flame...what did you mean by that?"

* * *

**HOLY SHIT! I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER, PLUS HALF OF ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER STORY, IN ONE DAY!!!!!!! WOOT! **

**Well, everyone's here now! Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Bianca, and Hunter! Emotions were riding high in this chapter weren't they? As you can most likely see, there was some "FlamexEmber" there. **

**Okay! Good news! I will now be working on solely this story until Cyrus and Siaria's return! Then, after that, I'll work on Cyro's story! I'll make it a side story to this one. It'll explain who and what Cyro is, where he came from, and what exactly his story is. Also, I have started making a one-shot about Cyrus's first mission for Malefor, it should be done pretty soon, so be on the look-out!**

**Next Time!: The journey to Warfang begins! **

**Till next Time!  
Cyrus Black**


	10. Weary Travels

**Well, here's the next chapter to SoS! Not much to say…except that, a new character will be coming in soon from Cyrus's past, and you'll have to read a side story Cyro recently posted (WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!) (AND OF WHICH HE IS PAYING FOR SEVERELY!!!) called "Rise of the Assassin: Cyrus's First Kill." It's obviouse what it's about, so, I won't explain it…Anyway, I'll get going to the chapter! So, please, just do one thing…**

**ENJOY!!!…oh, and, review it as-well…sorry, that's TWO things…**

Chapter 10: Weary travels

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night!" called Ignitus.

The group had left the Temple early that morning, and had been walking ever since. Everyone was completely exhausted and sounds of groaning and moaning could be heard as everyone bedded down. Terrador said he would take first watch, while everyone else went to sleep. Spyro and Cynder curled-up next to eachother, with Sparx on Spyro's head. Flame had tried to talk to Ember, but she ignored him and slept alone, as well as Flame. Bianca fell asleep with her back to a tree, and Hunter _in _a tree. The other three Guardians slept scattered through-out the "camp." Storm had slept alone on the outskirts of the camp, and Charr slept alone as well. Everyone was asleep within minutes.

Cynder was having strange, vivid, visions in her dreams...

* * *

_Cynder saw nothing but black in every direction. With a sigh, Cynder siad, "Don't tell me I'm 'dream-watching' again..." Suddenly, there was a sound from behind her. Cynder turned to see the new dragoness, Storm, standing over another dragon, "Oh my god..." the other dragon Storm was standing over was Siaria, except Siaria was covered with blood and was sprawled over the ground. _

_Storm had a large grin on her face, "I told you I would kill you. And now, before I do, I just want to say one thing..." Storm leaned in closer to Siaria and whispered something that Cynder wasn't able to hear. Then, Storm raised her tail above Siaria. The end of her tail was an arrow-shaped blade._

_Cynder's eyes widened, "No! Stop!"_

_Storm suddenly looked back at Cynder, "What? You! Why are you here?" Cynder was shocked that she heard her, "Hmph, you're probably just part of my dream..."_

_Cynder was a little ticked by that, "No, I'm really here, and, why are you dreaming about KILLING SIARIA!?"_

_Storm looked at Cynder suspiciousely, "How is it that you are in MY dreams?"_

_"Answer the question!"_

_"You first."_

_Cynder began getting VERY ticked-off at this moment, "Listen to me, whatever problem you had with Siaria, she's not here right now, and if we EVER see her again, then you will NOT hurt her, or else I, will hurt YOU. Understand?"_

_Storm laughed, "I'm not scared of you!"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yep."_

_Cynder dissapeared into a cloud of black smoke, which surprised Storm. Storm took a ready stance and started looking everywhere for Cynder. Cynder's voice echoed from...well, everywhere, "Are you REALLY not scared of me?"_

_Storm had no idea what to expect. She had heard that Cynder used to be Malefor's servent, and that now she helps to fight against him. Before, Cynder used to be ferociouse, but now, Storm didn't know anything about the way she fights, '_This could be a prob...wait! This is MY dream in MY mind!' _Storm smirked as Cynder appeared in front of her, claws flying torward her. Before Cynder could land a blow, Storm vanished._

_"What the?"_

_"Over here!" Cynder looked to her right to see Storm smirking at her, which ticked Cynder off even MORE. Cynder shot a blast of wind at Storm. Storm didn't dodge, instead, she flicked her tail at it, and then the wind turned right around and hit Cynder._

_"What the hell was that!?" yelled Cynder as she stood back to her feet._

_"This is MY mind, Cynder, now GET OUT!" screamed Storm as she punched Cynder square in the face._

_

* * *

_

Cynder suddenly awoke. She was still in the forest with everyone else, laying next to Spyro. cynder looked around the camp until she spotted Storm. Storm was aslo awake and glaring right back at her. Cynder slowly stood and began walking over to Storm without disturbing Spyro. Storm did the same. When the two met in the center of the camp, Storm spoke.

"Why were you in my dreams? Better yet, HOW were you in my dreams?"

I honestly Have no idea about both of them." replied Cynder, "But, what I want to know is why you hate Siaria, she's the kindest person I have ever met! What did she do to you?"

"Do you have any idea what she's done to me?"

"Um...no, I just asked."

"I hate Siaria for good reasons, and I don't need to explain them to you. Now, leave me alone so I can get some sleep."

Storm turned and began walking away from Cynder, "I guess I'll have to do some searching if I want to figure that one out." mumbled Cynder as she, too, walked back to where she was sleeping.

* * *

"*Huff...huff...huff...huff...*damn, this is pretty tough...WHOA!"

"You are doing very well, young dragon."

"Oh, geese, thanks...GAHH! OOF! Alright, this is getting annoying...TIME TO END THIS! *ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!*"

* * *

"*Sigh...*what am I going to do?"

A dark pink dragoness stood atop a hill. She looked out over the forest below, then the stars above. She had ran away from her home a few weeks ago, after recovering from a bad stab wound. The pink dragoness was looking for someone. But, she had no idea where to start, so, she just took whatever leads she could, and followed them. Right now, she was on her way to Warfang to see if she could find anyone there who knew where the one she was searching for was.

"Well, I guess I should get going."

With that, the dragoness took flight.

* * *

"Well, this is good."

Siaria walked into the new motel room she had recently purchased with the remaining gems she had. Unfortuntely, now she was completely broke. Siaria slumped onto the single person bed, which was very uncomfertable, and thougtht about what to do now. She ran away from her family. She ran away from her friends. Now what? "Cyrus...I wish you were here..." Siaria couldn't stop thinking of him since she left the Temple. It was driving her crazy! Every time she tried to think of something else, she would eventually come right back to Cyrus. Siaria felt tears forming in her eyes. _'No.' _Siaria sat up and looked at her paws, "The others are probably training, and...so should I." Siaria didn't really like fighting, so, the only other thing to train was her healing powers, "Where to trian...where to train..." Siaria mumbled to herself as she exited the room.

* * *

Two black dragon's stood high in a tree overlooking the camping group. The dragon on the right is about as tall as Spyro, while the dragon on the left is twice the other dragon's size, "We should attack now," said the smaller dragon, in a raspy voice.

"No, I want '_brother' _to be here when we strike, I want to see the hope die from him as he watches us kill his friends. I want him to pay fro abandoning us!"

"Calm down, brother, you'll get carried away."

"That's exactly what I want to do."

* * *

"We are almost there!" called Ignitus as he landed next to the group.

"FINALLY!" shouted Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Cynder, and Flame all at once.

"I can't wait to see the city!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Neither can I." said Cynder, much calmer.

"Hey, Flame?"

"Huh? Oh, Ember, what is it?" replied Flame.

"Can I talk to you...in private?"

"Sure."

Ember lead Flame a little behind the group, so noone would hear them, "About, two nights ago, what did you mean by, 'Look at what's right in front of you'...or, something like that."

Flame seemed to freeze up, "Uhh-uh...I-I meant...uh, that..."

Ember tilted her head to the left a little and smiled, "Aww, Flame." Flame could feel the blood rushing to his face, "Mabey you're right." said Ember as she leaned torward Flame, "Mabey I should look at what's rigth in front of me..." Embler's lips were only centimeters away from Flames, when a, orange-red dragon jumped up.

"Hello, _lovebirds."_

Ember yelped in surprise, and Flame nearly punched Charr in the face, "What the hell!?"

Charr laughed, "Because it's fun!"

"Yeah, well so is this!" yelled Flame as _did_ he punched Charr hard in the face.

Charr hit the ground and rubbed his head, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah? Why not?" retorted Flame.

"Because, now, I have to hurt you."

"Just try!"

"Wait! Boys! Stop!" yelled Ember as she jumped between them, "Lets just keep going! We're getting left behind!" After grumbling a bit, Charr went on, Flame following shortly after. Ember grabbed Flames arm to stop him and turned him around. Before Flame knew what was happening, Ember's lips were on his, but, the kiss only lasted for a second before Ember broke away. Ember then ran ahead, "C'mon! We're getting left behind!" then continued running.

Flame stood there for a second, then shook his head, "Wow..." then ran after her.

* * *

Two, almost identical, dragons sat in the middle of the ruins of what looked to be an old Temple. The dragon on the left was completely grey with black wings, while the other dragon was almost completely black with one grey wing, and one black wing.

"We almost done?" asked the black dragon.

A voice echoed through-out the ruins, "You only just arrived, you are far from done."

The black dragon's wings drooped in dissapointment. The grey dragon smirked, "Still thinking about her, aren't you?"

The black dragon' tail twitched in annoyance, "It sucks that you are the most annoying thing to ever live, and I have to put up with you...and can't do anything about it!"

"I know, it does suck, doesn't it?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, good buddy."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Guess what! There are only one, two, or three chapters left!...oh my GOD AN ANGRY MOB!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! WAIT! DON'T KILL ME! It's being continued in the Sequal! On my Profile, there is a request that I have for all of my great fans that review frequently on all of my stories. The request is that, anyone that wants to be in the big battle at the end of this series, give me a reply with all of the requested stuff, but you also have to meet the requirements. Here's the info!:**

**HEYYY!! All my loyal fans! I am planning a HUGE ending to my first story, "Saviour of Shadows" (SoS), and I just want anyone who wants to a part of "The Final Battel" to drop me a PM with a request, and a Description of your OC that you wish to be part of it! But, there are rules:  
1)Your OC has to have been in atleast one of your stories, OR in a story in general  
2)You have to have given atleast 5 reviews on SoS, The Will of Cynder, or Rise of The Assassin (combined), good reviews.  
3)If your OC isn't a dragon (or, at the least, some kind of creature from the Spyro Universe), then you have to give me dragonized dezcription of them, unless you don't mind me creating a dragonized version of them. (but I'm lazy and I REALLY don't want to do that!)  
4)Your OC can't be some "all mighty, invincible (or overpowered) God"...or something like that.  
Well, them's the rules! If you want to join, just ask!  
In the description of your OC, I want the following:  
1)Name  
2)Age (optional)  
3)Appearance  
4)Abilities  
5)Preffered attacks  
6)Personality  
7)Physical and mental streangth and endurance/ how strong or weak the person it and how much of a beating they can take (optional)**

**So, people...GET YOUR ARMY APPLICATIONS IN! I only have 6 people! IT'S A FREAKING WAR! I need more that that! If you want to know who's ganna be in it! Go to my Profile, the list is under the rules, but, be warned, some of the allies amy be ememies...**

**"*whispering* His name starts with an 'Sla'..."  
****CYRO! WHAT THE HELL!?  
****"What?  
Nevermind...**

**Till next time!  
Cyrus and Cyro**

**"We're a package deal!"  
Noone _CARES_ Cyro.**


	11. Return

**Alright! Time Jump Time!!! This chapter will take place 5 months after the one before it. It is now the dead, cold, of winter. Remember the request from the chapter before this? Well, get the applications in as soon as possible, because, after the next chapter is complete, everyone asking to join will be rejected! So, get going!**

**Now, then…ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Oh, right! I decided to add a song in here, partly for just wanting a song, and aslo because this song kinda fits...I think...so, tell me if you think it fits in the review! If it doesn't then, that just proves my point that I am horrible at picking theme songs...The song is, "**_Violet Hill" _**by Coldplay. Unfortunately, since the song is hard to understand in some places, there are many opinions as to how the song goes, so, if you don't agree with me...TOO BAD!**

Chapter 11: Return

* * *

Siaria wondered down the nighttime pathways between the houses of the relatively large village sha had been staying at for the past five months or so. This village was filled with, surprisingly, mostly dragons, and a few moles, cheetahs, yada-yada-yada. Siaria was unaffected by the cold, due to her abilties with Ice, unlike most residents of the village. Siaria seemed to be the only one out at the time..._seemed _to be. Siaria noticed that someone had been following her for some time. She tried to lose whoever it was following her by walking in between the houses in random patterns, but, the person was still there. Siaria thought she heard flapping from above her suddenly, so she looked up to see a dreadful sight. A rather large group of Ape-mounted Dreadwings were flying above the village, each one carrying some sort of bomb. Without notice, one of the bombs fell, and collided with the ground in the center of the vilage.

Siaria turned and ran as fast as she could to the exit of the village. Bombs fell averywhere, screams could be heard, and explosions could be felt as the ground and town itself was being torn apart, _This is bad!' _Thought Siaria as she continued to run. Dust flew into Siaria's eyes as she ran, causing her to stumble and fall onto the ground. when she got back to her feet and looked up, she saw a bomb heading directly for her. Siaria's eyes widened in fear, there was nothing she could do. Siaria closed her eyes and put her arms above her in a futile attempt to save herself. The bomb hit...but, yet, nothing happened? Siaria opened her eyes to see the village flying past her. What was going on!? Then she noticed that someone was carrying her on their back. The person that had just saved her life seemed to be a black dragon, but, she could only see his back, and that's all, _'Could he be?...'_

"Hold on."

The black dragon suddenly started dashing left and right to dodge the explosions. Siaria had to hold-on tighly to not fall-off of the dragon's back. Just as it seemed they had made it in the clear, a bomb exploded right infront of them. Siaria closed her eyes tightly. She thought they were done for, but, instead of burning pain, she felt a cool breeze. When she opened her eyes again, her and the other dragon were atleast a mile from the village. She looked back and saw that, to her releif, the dragons that resided in the village were fighting back against the dreadwings, and the fires were being put-out by everyone else.

"Here, this should be a safe spot." said the black dragon, panting slightly, as he placed her on the ground under a large tree.

Siaria got a good look of the dragon: He was copletely black, and his wings were a very dark blue on the top, and a silver on the bottom. His tail ended in a small barb-like blade that resembled Cynder's. When Siaria looked at his eyes, she was dissapointed to see that they were a light green, "Um...what is your name?" asked Siaria.

"Well, I must say, I am a little dissapointed...but, I mean I _do_ look nothing like what you remember, so, I guess I shouldn't be." replied the dragon, shrugging.

"What? Remember you? I've never seen you before." said Siaria. There was a cracking noise behind her, so she turned around, but, only saw a bird flying out of a tree.

"Are you _sure _you've never seen me before? Take another look." Siaria turned back around and gasped. The dragon's appearace was now almost completely different than from a moment ago. He was still mostly black, but with a white underbelly and chest. The end of his tail, which was swaying back and forth, was a lighyning-shaped blade. One of his wings was completely black, and the other one grey, with a scar. His horns, white. There was a large grin spread across his face, and his eyes closed. the moment he opened his eyes, Siaria's heart nearly stopped. They were silver, "I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack." said the dragon, giving the "a" in back a lot of emphasis.

Siaria squeled as she tacklede Cyrus to the ground, slamming her lips to his. Cyrus kind've excected this, so he wasn't too surprised, '_Finally!'_ Siaria ended the kiss after a few seconds and raised her head so that she could get a better look of Cyrus's glowing, silver eyes...wait, glowing? "Your eyes are glowing?" said Siaria.

"What? No, 'OHHHHH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!' or, 'DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN, CYRUS!' Just, 'Your eyes are glowing?' Aww, now I _am_ dissapointed." Cyrus mocked, grinning widely.

Siaria rolled off of Cyrus so that she was laying on her back next to him, both of them starring up at the stars, "Well, if you_ really _want me to..."

"No, no, it's fine." Cyrus said quickly, making Siaria giggle.

"No, I did, miss you, it's just, your eyes never glowed before." said Siaria, "How come they do now?"

"I'll explain everything some other time, after we've returned to the Temple." Cyrus said seriousely.

"We can't go back to the temple, Cyrus." Siaria said sadly.

"What?" Cyrus looked over at Siaria, "Why?"

"While you were gone, Malefor sent all of his forces to destroy any resistance against him, the temple was the first one to be destroyed."

Cyrus contemplated this for a moment, "Then, to Warfang, that's probably where everyone went."

The two laid there for a while, watching as clouds slowly rolled over the landscape, "It's going to snow." Siaria suddenly said.

"How do you know?"

"I'm an Ice dragon, remember? I can just, you know, kinda _feel _it."

And, sure enough, it started to snow, "No, it's definately not going to snow." Cyrus said sarcasticly.

"Hey Cyrus?" Siaria asked, after giggleing a bit.

'Yeah?"

"You know that song you used to sing when you had to stay in that cell at the Temple?"

Cyrus looked at Siaria, surprised, "How do you know about that? I made sure no one was around."

"Well, I accidentally heard it while I was passing by one time." replied Siaria sheepishly, "Can you sing it?"

Cyrus sighed, "Sure, why not?" Cyrus stood and walked to the base of the trunk of the tree, Siaria following, and sat down. Siaria sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as Cyrus began.

_Was a long and dark December._

_From the rooftops I remember._

_There was snow._

_White snow._

A small pile of snow fell from the tree above them and landed an Siaria's head. Cyrus laughed before continuing.

_Clearly I remember._

_From the windows they were watching._

_While we froze down below._

Siaria noticed that Cyrus was shivering a bit, "You're cold." Siaria said as she moved closer to him and draped her wing around his body.

_When the future's architectured_

_By a carnival of idiots on show_

_You'd better lie low._

Siaria pressed herself tight against Cyrus, enjoying the contact between them. Cyrus was grateful for the warmth.

_If you love me._

_Wont you let me know?_

"We could go somewhere warmer, Cyrus." Stated Siaria, noticing that Cyrus was still shivering.

"N-no, let me finish the song."

_Was a long and dark december  
_

_When the banks became cathedrals._

_And the fog, became god._

Siaria stiffened as an explosion rang out, and noticed that there was still one dread wing left.

_Priests clutched onto bibles.  
_

_And rolled out to fit their rifles  
_

_And the cross was held aloft. _

The dreadwing was quickly taken care of by a large fire dragon.

_Bury me in armour  
_

_When i'm dead and hit the ground.  
_

_A loves' opposed, unfolds._

Siaria sighed, _'I turely am glad he's back, and I can't wait to see Spyro and the others again...'_

_If you love me._

_Won't you let me know?_

_'Wow, you're cold. I can't believe you haven't started stuttering yet!'_

_'__Shut-up Cyro!'_

_I don't want to be a soldier,_

_Who the Captain of some sinking ship_

_would stow, far below._

_'Seriousley! I'm starting to feel it!'_

_'Oh well!'_

_So if you love me,_

_Why'd you let me go?_

_'If you don't stop! Then I'll make you stop!'_

_'Could you just shut the hell up for a minute? I'm almost done!'_

_I took my love down to Violet Hill,_

_there we sat in snow._

_All that time, she was silent still._

_'I can't believe he's actually lasting this long.' _thought Siaria, _'He's probably feezing.'_

_So if you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

_'I think you have frostbite.' _

_'...'_

_If you love me,_

_Won't you let me know?_

"That was great, Cyrus."

"N-n-no, pr-p-probl-lem, S-Siar-r-r-ia." stuttered Cyrus, grinning.

"You need to warm-up." Siaria said as she stepped in front of him, "And I can do that for you."

"A-a-and this c-coming from an I-I-Ice dragon?" mocked Cyrus, even though he could barley move.

Siaria slowly brought her lips, to his. The moment they touched, Cyrus felt a spike of heat surge through his body. Siaria wrapped her wings around him, increasing the temperature of his body, and rubbed her tail along his. Siaria gently flicked her tounge out across Cyrus's lips once before breaking the contact, "How do you feel now?"

Cyrus suddenly sweeped Siaria off her feet, bride style, "How is this for an answer?" then brought thier lips together once more.

_'Geese, this is disguting!'_

_'You didn't ever have a girlfriend when you were alive, did you?'_

_'...'_

_'That's what I thought.'_

_

* * *

_

**Oh, and when you see sentences like this **_'...' _**that means that Cyrus was arguing with Cyro in his mind. But if something follows the sentence, like "thought Cyrus" then their not talking to eachother...get it?**

**HORRAY! One more chapter left until the end! And after that! I start on, "Saviour of Shadows: The Final Battle." Hurry-up on those requests if you want to be part of the fight! You only have until the next chapter is out!**

**Till Next Time!  
Cyrus and Cyro**

**"We're still a!..."**

**"Please, just shut-up."**

**"Fine..."**


	12. The Beginning of The End

**Alright! Here it is! The end of "Saviour of Shadows." I just have to say this. I had fun writing it, and I must say, for my first Fanfic, it's pretty good! Thenx to all of you who reviewed, and I hope to see you reviewing my sequal! Especially since a few of you are ganna be in it! There will be a special "Thank-you!" note in the Auhtor's Notes at the bottom. Without further adieu (is that spelled right?)…**

Chapter 12: The Beginning of The End

* * *

Cyrus and Siaria flew torward the Dragon City of Warfang.

"We should be there by tonight!" called Cyrus, most of his voice being thrown by the wind.

"Good!" replied Siaria.

"I wonder how well everyone is! I mean, it's been about half a...oh geeese this is bad..."

* * *

Spyro and Cynder stood side-by-side atop the large cliff, a cool breeze brished by their scales as they overlooked the valey below. Ignitus, and the other Guardians walked up next to them.

"Are you ready, young ones?" asked Ignitus.

They both nodded their heads.

"The war to end the struggle between Dark and Light has begun." said Terrador coldly.

"Yes, it indeed has." agreed Volteer solemnly.

"We shall attack first, the you, along with everyone else, will follow soon after." stated Cyril.

Spyro and Cynder nodded again. With that, all four of the Guardains dove off the edge of the cliff, spreading their wings after a few seconds and taking flight. Spyro sighed, "I love you Cynder."

"I love you too, Spyro."

Sparx flew up next to them, "Hey guys?" They turned and looked at Sparx, "Don't die."

Spyro grinned, "No way, bro."

"Yeah, I'll keep him safe." said Cynder. Sparx smiled and nodded before flying off.

Spyro turned around and began yelling, "Alright! This is the first battle that most of you have ever been in! I will say this: Just ude your instincts, and..." Spyro grinned widely, "kick some ass!" the large army of dragons, cheetahs, and other creatures of the light all cheered as Spyro turned and took flight with Cynder. Among the ranks of the warriors were Hunter, Bianca, Flame, Ember, Charr, Storm, and many new friends. Each dragon took flight after Spyro and Cynder, some had cheetahs mounted upon them with bows. The rest of the warriors made their way down the other side of the cliff, and into the valley below.

Spyro looked back at Cynder one last time before spreading his wings and taking flight over the vast army of apes, dreadwings, and many other black creatures of darkness. As he flew, a voice echoed through his mind, _'The war has begun, young dragon. You will meka many friends and allies, but, you must be wary, for some will have darkness filling their hearts, and cannot be trusted...'_

_'Who was that?' _thought Spyro. Spyro looked out to the other side of the opposing army, and smiled as he saw two familiar dragons flying torwards him: One black, the other blue.

_

* * *

_

_'As the battle between light and dark escalades, one will come forth from the darkness to save the world..."_

_"or engulf it in..."_

**_"Darkness"_**

* * *

**Well, there you go!...oh geese, it's a cliffhanger...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'm sorry! But! It makes you crave for more, right? Well, that's the point! I will begin working on The sequal as soon as I finish the prequal! Yes! The prequal! I will be doing a short story about Cyro, remember? Anywho, I had fun, and here are my thanx to the people that reviewd the most! And a list of who will be appearing in the sequal!**

**NoOne: You were there since the beginning! Thanx for all the good advice and reviews! Also, thanx for letting me use Sythie and Kain in the sequal!**

**Slasher: You were also there in the beginning, and you helped me a lot (without knowing it!) since I first began. You were also a great friend! Thax for letting me use BOTH of your OCs!**

**Undertaker99999: You reviewed many times, and are crruently writing a great story. Thanx for letting me useDeacon as well in the sequal!**

**Esgaloth: You reviewed almost every chapter! Actually, you might have reviewed every single chapter! (don't feel like counting...) Thanx for letting me use your OC (s)!**

**Luna345: You reviewed my story and spread my name around! You wrote two awesome stories and are making me and Siaria kick ass in second one, and are currently making us kick ass in the third one! Thanx for letting me use Sora/Luna as well!**

**Cynderfrost (formerly known as "Cinder of Dieing Flames...spelled it wrong, didn't I?): You reviewed most of the chapters and wrote an...odd...story. I am laughing at the "Truth or dare" one as well! Thanks for letting me use Blackfrost also!**

**Lines22: Well...you just reviewed a lot...**

**Kappus the Theif: For telling me I spelled "Gaul" wrong!...and for reviewing. ;)**

**ArktonDartorix: For reviewing a lot, being cool, and letting me use Ark!**

**Well, I guess that's it!**

**Cyrus Black, Assassin of Shadows**

**and**

**"Cyro Lycan (teehee!), Wolfdrake of Time."**

**(All will be revealed in Cyro's Story!)**

**(These-""-mean Cyro is talking)**

**I'll also have a sneak-peak of the next story in the series out soon!**

**Till next time, I guess!**

**CIAO!!!!!!**


	13. SUPER SECRET BONUS CHAPTER!

**Yes! Your eyes are NOT tricking you! This is another chapter after the end of SoS! There is nothing for me to say about this…but, **_**you **_**will definitely say, "But what does this mean?"**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

The siver-colored book floating in front of the Chronicler closed, then floated to an empty spot on one of the shelves full of books.

"Okay, so _why _did you just tell me something I ALREADY KNOW!?" yelled the obviousely annoyed grey dragon in front of him.

"Calm down, you will know why I have summoned you here soon enough, we must finish the story though." replied the Chronicler calmly.

The grey dragon drooped in dismay, "You mean EVERYTHING!?"

"Yes, to the very end. We cannot just leave off in the middle, now can we?"

"Yes!" bellowed the grey dragon, "We can!"

"No, we cannot." the grey dragon sighed, "Now, time to begin the second chapter in the story."

Another book, of a shinier silver color this time, floated to the Chronicler and opened itself at the first page, "This story begins with a battle, a reunion, and new friends..."

The grey dragon flung his hands into the air, "THIS IS LIKE HELL ALL OVER AGAIN!"

* * *

**So, can anyone guess what the heck is happening here? Anyone? Anyone? C'mon! Take a guess! Anyway, the first chapter of the sequal will be out soon!**

**Till next Time  
Cy**


	14. FINALY!

**FINALY! I have FINALY gotten the sequal to SoS out! Just go my profile, and scroll to the bottom where the list of all of my fics are. While you're there, I would also suggest reading each of the Character stories, like "Cyrus's first kill," "The Legd of Cyro," and mabey "Artemis Blood" if you want a tiny look into the future. Oh, and before you give me a review on Artemis Blood saying, "WHAT THE HELL!?" I just want to say that, I don't even know myself, and I created her, so...yeah...GO READ SAVIOUR OF SHADOWS: THE FINAL CONFRONTATION NOW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
